Harry Potter and the Last Riddle
by oceanstar94
Summary: Harry is starting his 6th year at Hogwarts and Voldemort has not given up on his plan to kill him. This time he is trying to get Harry through love to lure him into the trap.
1. Alive Again

Chapter 1: Alive Again

"Aaah!"

Catherine fell down. She felt like she had just lost half of her soul, if that is possible. Her head was pouned and she could barely make out the objects and sounds around her. Everything was spinning around. FInally, everything started to become clearer. She heard a laughter near her. Catherine looked up and saw a dark figure begin to rise. Voldemort.

"Hah!" He thought. It felt good to be able to move his fingers again. It was such a long time ago when he was still alive. Well, he was alive now, but it would not be possible with out this girl, his source of power, to help him regain his strength. He looked at her. She did quite resemble someone he once knew. They had the same hazel eyes and long brown hair with little curls at the end. But he must stop thinking about her.

Catherine noticed that he was looking at her and it kind of freaked her out. Actually, this whole things scared her. She had just brought the Dark Lord back to life. What was she supposed to tell her friends if they asked her what she did this summer? She couldn't say , "Oh yeah i helped bring back Voldemort and took part in his plan to kill Harry Potter and take over the world." Well maybe if she was a Slytherin it would have been okay. She knew most of their parents were death eaters anyway. But the thing was, she wasnt a Slytherin. She was the complete oppposite. A Gryffindor. Just like her father.

My Father, she thought. What would he do if he knew what she was doing right now? She became sad at the thought. See, her parents had died when she was just seven years old. She was sent to live with her Uncle Kevin. Her parents had never approved of him. Her own mother had stopped talking to him in their 4 year at Hogwarts. They were twins. Her Uncle wasn't that bad though. He treated her well, although he had always been a follower of the Dark Lord. She didn't know how he could be for someone or something that his sister had been so against.

Realizing the long silence, Catherine finally got the nerve to talk. She asked him about the plan. Catherine then heard, for the first time, his deep, creepy voice.

"So eager to hear of the plans we have made. You know, the only people who know about this are us, the Malfoys, and your uncle. Although once we complete your part of the plan, we will alert all of my followers and death eaters. All you have to do is get Harry Potter, " He cringed at the name," to drink this potion. It will make him want to be around you and fall in love you. And you must act it out, pretend to be in love with him, but never actually doing so."

"But I thought that love potions were-"

"Yes, yes but I AM the Dark Lord. It won't matter once we succeed with this plan, which we will, with no trouble." He said, with a glare.

"Okay but how are you-"

"I suggest you learn how to hold your tongue. Tomorrow, when you go to Diagon Alley, you will do as i just told you. Do you understand me?" Catherine nodded. " Good. Now go to your room and get some rest. Do not disappoint me. You are dismissed."

Catherine nodded again. The first meeting with him was done. She took a deep breath and left the parlor. Lucius walked in just as she walked out. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Was that the girl?"

"Yes. That was. Tell your son to watch over her and make sure that she stays out of trouble during their school year. After their 7th year I would like them to get married. You should also tell your son to get close to her. Try to make her fall in love. You know how its done. It would be a fine match, don't you think?"

"Yes my lord. I shall do that. And yes it would be a fine match. They would make a great heir for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine was walking down the hallways of Malfoy Manor trying to find her room. This was the biggest house she had ever been in and she was sure she was going to get lost. She looked at the walls around her. It seemed like there was millions and millions of portraits of the entire Malfoy family, all the way to thousands of years ago. Well of course they had always been a pureblood family. She then passed a picture if Draco. He was in his quidditch uniform. She thought he looked adorable, but then he gave her the finger. She glared at the picture then walked away, but that was the typical Malfoy. At Hogwarts, all her friends had decided he was very cute. At least until he poured tea down her best friend's robe for no reason. Her friends and her then thought him to be an ass hole with a stupid name. One day she would ask why they named him that.

After a while, she decided she was lost. She must've looked confused because Narcissa passed her and laughed at her.

"Do you need help finding your room? I know this can be very confusing unless you have lived her your whole life." She said with a smile. She always did seem so friendly and warm.

Catherine nodded and gave a little laugh. Narcissa told her to follow and she began to walk. Apparently Catherine was going in the opposite direction towards the west wing of the Manor, and her room was in the east.

"So how was your first day here?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh it was fine. You have a very nice house."

"Thank you. It is filled with pictures of the Malfoys. I think the hallway where your room is, is filled with baby pictures of Draco. You can use that to help remember where your room is." Narcissa made a left and sure enough there was a baby picture of Draco. "Oh see we are getting close."

"Aaw he was so adorable!" This was true. He was a very cute baby. He had chubby cheeks and he was actually smiling. She had never seen Malfoy smile. Catherine liked these pictures of him better- I mean they weren't flicking her off this time.

"Yeah. I can't believe he is sixteen already. He grew up to fast." Catherine could see the love and care in her eyes when Narcissa said that.

Finally they found her room. Catherine thanked Narcissa and said good night. She then closed the door and stared at her bedroom. Whenever she was here, she felt like a princess with the big four-poster bed. Also, it was HUGE. They had also given her a beautiful, silk nightgown and some clothes. This made her grateful to the Malfoys. Well at least Narcissa. She was the only one that had even came in contact with her. She greeted her after her uncle dropped her off and made her feel at home. Lucius had just passed her in the hallways and acted as if she wasn't there. He always seemed as if he had more important things to do. Well, she had only been there for one day, so maybe he was shy. Nope, she shook her head. He was an ass hole.

Catherine went to the bathroom and took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She got into her bed and sunk right in. She then began to think of Hogwarts. She was never popular. Some people knew her name, but it was mostly just the Gryffindors. Her friends consisted of two girls and two guys, Michelle, Teresa, Erik, and Kevin. They were very close knit, so she didn't know what would happen when she just all of a sudden started hanging out with Harry and ditching them. They would probably be pissed.

Cat closed her eyes and sighed. All in one day, she had moved in with the Malfoys, brought back the Dark Lord, gotten lost in the Manor, and met her long-lost grandfather.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the clock. 7:30. There were two more days until he had to go back to Hogwarts and he was still at the Dursleys house. The Weasley's were supposed to come by and take him to Diagon Alley today. They were starting a little late this year. But the Dursley's didn't care. All they did now was feed him. If you would call a grapefruit a day feeding him. Harry got up and looked at his window. He had heard a clicking noise. He say that there was an owl so he opened the window and took the letter. It was from Ron.

Hey Harry!

We just got back from America. I have so much to tell you. We went to the beach and there were muggles riding the waves. Surving i think its called. Anyways, we will pick you up around 9:00 by floo powder. Well see you then!

Ron

Only two more hours until he could be back in the wizarding world and with his friends. He had already packed for Hogwarts so all he had to do was wait. He looked at the clock again. 7: 37. Now there was only one hour and twenty-three minutes. He was just about to lay down and maybe sleep it out but then he heard his Aunt Petunia's lovely voice.

"HARRY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE ARE EATING BREAKFAST!"

Harry just shook his head. He couldn't wait until he could move out. He trudged down the stairs and sat down at the table. He looked over at Dudly who had an enormous stack of pancakes in front of him. Harry then looked at the plate in front of him.

"Mmm... Grapefruit...yummy" Harry said sarcastically.

"You are just lucky I am even giving you that, you ungrateful little-" Before She could finish her sentence there was a knock at the door. His Uncle put the newspaper down and went to answer the door. He looked very pissed off, but right when he answered the door he put a smile on his face, which quickly went away. He then shut the door. There was a noise coming from outside saying, " I am not from the muggle world but is it customary to slam the door in front of a guest?" Harry recognized the voice instantly. Professor Snape. He ran to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked glaring at him.

"I am delivering letters to the children in the muggle world. There have been to many owls flying around lately and the muggles have been getting very suspicious. In fact, one of them shot an owl claiming the birds were coming. Anyways, here is your letter. It contains the books you will be needing for this year." He then realized Harry's mouth had been open, still in shock that he was actually there. "Close your mouth, Mr.Potter. You are getting flies in your mouth." He then turned around and left.

Harry closed the door and went upstairs to his room. He ignored his aunt and uncle yelling at him to eat his breakfast. He opened the letter and read it. This year he was taking seven classes: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Wizarding World History, Divination, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes. Damn he thought. I have Snape AGAIN.

He layed down on his bed and looked at his desk. On the desk was the scrapbook that Hermione had made him for his birthday. He got up and looked at it. There were pictures of Ron, Hermione, and him in it. In all the pictures, they were laughing and tripping eachother. Harry laughed to himself. They had had some good times with eachother. Then he came to a picture of him and Sirius. Harry took a deep breath and remembered how he was supposed to move in with Sirius. Instead he was stuck here with the Dursleys. Harry flipped the page before he started to cry. It was then a picture of his parents. He liked to look at their smiling faces. He decided that he was going to take this with him to Hogwarts. He put it in his bag.

He took out the letter with his list of books again. He thought he should look at it before he got to Diagon Alley to see where he should get everything.

Dark Creatures by Kevin Brumstick

Potions, Potions, Potions by Herald Druginit

Hogwarts: A History by Christina Pursty

The Four Founders by Albert Pontil

Earth, Moon, and Stars by Jennifer Startch

Ancient Runes by Tomya Gripont

Third Eye by Bert Taylor

Gee, Harry thought. Potions, Potions, Potions. Did they really need to say it three times? Probably to get the readers attention since potions sucks. He put the letter in his pockets and layed on his bed again. He slowly closed his eyes. He didn't get to sleep for very long because he heard someone scream from downstairs. he jumped out of his bed and ran. He saw Dudley on the ground screaming with terror on his eyes. He looked over and saw soot all over the ground and Ron at the fire place.

"Ron!" Harry ran over to him and hugged him. Then there was another scream and Harry looked over at the fireplace. Hermione.

"Harry! How are you?" she asked and gave him a hug. This was her first time at his house and seeing the Dursleys. She thought they didn't look as vicious as Harry and Ron had always told her.

"Well, we should go get your stuff. We were just about to eat breakfast at home so you can eat with us." Ron said.

Harry looked over at his Aunt Petunia and said, "Yeah I am STARVING!" They ran upstairs to go get his stuff.

Ron looked at Hermione and started laughing. "Did you see Dudley checking you out?" Sadly, this was true.

"RON! I would rather not talk-"

"Are you serious? Was he really checking her out?" Harry asked, rather amused by this.

"No-"

"Yes-Ouch!" Hermione had slapped his arm. Ron just looked over at Hermione and smiled. He then helped Harry with his stuff.

When they got downstairs the Dursley's were all sitting in the kitchen just staring at them. Well Dudley was staring at Hermione. There was a long silence and a lot of staring.

"Well, um, goodbye, we're- we're going to go now." Hermione said. She went into the fireplace and disappeared. Harry and Ron looked at eachother and just followed.

---------

Harry got to the burrow and saw everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast. They were all looking up at him. He walked over to Hermione and then Ron came. He had a look of shock on his face and he was staring at Hermione.

"Hermione that was a good way to break the silence." Ron said and started laughing.

"Well somebody had to. Besides, Dudley was really beginning to freak me out. I had to get out of there." Said Hermione trying to stand up for herself.

"What is this all about?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came in with a load of pancakes. Before anyone could answer, she saw Harry. "Harry! Welcome back! How was your summer? Oh, you don't need to answer that. I could only imagine with the Dursleys. Go on sit down and eat."

"So Ron, what was your favorite part of the vacation?" Ginny asked. "We were talking about it after you left. Fred and George liked California, Hawaii and Florida...I wonder why," she said sarcastically, "And Percy liked New York. I liked Virginia, obviously, and California also."

"Yeah, I liked Hawaii. Oh yeah Harry, do you know how to Serve?"

Both Harry and Hermione started to laugh. "Ron, its called 'surfing'." Hermione said.

"Yeah and no I have never surfed before. I don't live near any beaches." Harry replied.

After breakfast, they all helped Harry get his stuff into Ron's room. When they got it all Ron took Harry and closed the door. He looked pretty nervous about something, but Harry couldn't figure out what.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just- umm...You know Hermione right? Wait of course you know Hermione, okay well-"

"You like her, don't you?" Harry cut in.

"Well yeah. Can you tell?" Ron asked.

"Well I had thought you did since like first year! And now I noticed basically all you do now is tease her and smile. But I don't think she can really tell. Or if she can, she is very good at hiding it. I think she might like you, too. If you just tell-"

"WHAT? No! I can't do that! Have you lost your mind?"

"Well I am just saying, you should ask her to the Yuleball."

Ron sighed. " I will think about it."

Then there was a knock at the door. It was Ginny. It was time to go to Diagon Alley.

----------

Catherine woke up and went to the dining room. Yesterdy Narcissa told her that they ate breakfast at 8:30 and not to be late or Lucius would throw a fit. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:24. She sighed. She was glad that she woke up on time. When she finally found the dining room, she saw Narcissa and Lucius at the table. Draco was no where to be seen.

"Goodmorning, dear." Narcissa said.

"Goodmorning." Catherine said sitting herself at the only empty place at the table.

"Draco had to get up early for a prefect meeting this morning so he is not here. But he should be at Diagon Alley." Lucius said to Narcissa. "Are you planning on going there this afternoon?"

"Well, I suppose I could. Do you want me to pick him and Catherine up?" she asked.

"He does not need anyone to pick him up! Hes sixteen! He can make it home on his own. Do not pamper him, Narcissa."

Lucius then got up and left the table without another word. Again, he had acted as if she was not there. She had no feelings whatsoever towards Lucius. After they had finished their breakfast Narcissa looked over at Catherine.

"If you want to go to Diagon Alley now, you can go to the fireplace. There is floo powder next to it. I would come with you, but people would wonder why I was with you. Have fun and don't get into trouble." Narcissa said and she went over and hugged her. Catherine just nodded while Narcissa started to walk away.

Alright, she thought. This is it.The fate of mankind lies in my hands. Okay, maybe it isn't that dramatic. But I am scared. I don't want to mess this up. Or who knows what will happen to me. She took the bottle and put it in her hands. Knowing me with my clumsiness, i will drop the vile. Catherine took a deep breath and took a handful of the floo powder. She went in the fireplace and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" 


	2. Plans

Chapter 2: Plans 

Catherine looked around. Six years ago, she had been here for the first time shopping for her books for Hogwarts. She walked into a book shop and saw Draco Malfoy. He noticed that she was staring at him and he glared at her. She was kind of taken aback by this. Obviously he didn't know that she was on his side. Not like she had much of a choice though. Her uncle had told her to do it. And now her grandfather.

She walked out of the bookshop and decided to sit down and wait. She thought for a minute and then realized she didnt know how the hell she was supposed to get Harry to drink this. Maybe she could buy him a drink or something. She walked into the Coffee and Tea House. Oh. Just her luck. Harry was in there with Hermione and Ron. She kind of froze for a minute. Even though she had gone to the same school as him for 5 years, she still got star struck whenever he was near her. Like one time in her fourth year, he ran into her in the hallway. They both dropped all of their books and all she could do was say, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" very fast and run away.

Catherine took a deep breath. Then it hit her. She could pretend to be a waitress. Her friend Teresa's mom did own this place so maybe she could ask her this one favor. It was decided. She went over to the front and asked for Mrs. Arredondo. Soon a very tall woman with blonde hair came out with a smile on her face. "Oh Hello Catherine!"

"Hi Mrs. Arredondo! I was just wondering if I could um, I know this may sound stupid but you see, I, um, I have a crush on, " she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Harry Potter. And I was wondering if I could be the waitress for his table for a bit. You don't need to pay me or anything I just-"

"Okay Cat. My gosh you and Teresa both have just gotten so boy crazy." She laughed. She went in the back to get an apron for her. Catherine put it on and went over to his table.

"Hello welcome to the Coffee and Tea House. I am Catherine and I will be serving you today. What can I get for you guys?" She asked. Teresa, Michelle, Kevin, Erik, and her had taken jobs here last summer. She just tried to imagine she was serving someone else.

"Um I will have a Mocha Frapuccino," Said Hermione

"I will have coffee." said Ron.

Catherine looked over at Harry and prayed that he would order something. "I guess I will have a coffee also." Harry said. Catherine took a deep breath and then realized they were looking at her funny. "Um I will be back with those in a sec."

She got the drinks and put the potion in the coffee. She then put them on a tray. Catherine brought the drinks to them. She gave the Frappuccino to Hermione and the coffee to Harry. Wait...she thought 2 drinks, 3 people. Oh crap!

"Oh sorry! I forgot a coffee. Its my first day." She said. Then she turned around.

"Here Ron you can just have mine." Harry said.

"NO!" she almost said it loud enough for the whole cafe to hear. "I mean no, just wait. Just one sec. I will bring out his coffee. You can just drink yours." Right then another waitress came out with a tray full of coffees. Catherine took one and put it in front of Ron. "There you go. I am sorry about that."

Now they were really looking at her like she was weird. She just bit her lip and felt like she was going to cry. She just turned around and gave the apron back and left the coffee shop. But before she went she took one look at Harry. He was sipping his coffee. She sighed in relief. At least that part was over now. While she was walking, someone grabbed her hand and covered her mouth. She almost gasped when she saw who it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sipped his coffee. It tasted different, but in a good way. Every sip made him feel better. Who was that waitress? He looked around for her but he couldn't find her.

"Who was she?" asked Harry.

"Catherine?" Ron kind of answered in a question.

'That was Catherine Bruns. She is in our class you know. In fact, she is in our house, she's a Gryffindor. Haven't you ever talked to her before?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah. I think I ran into her in the hallway once. She looked really embarassed though and ran off." Harry said.

"Oh its the old Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived charm then. Probably why she was acting so weird." Ron said.

Harry just kind of looked dazed. "Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

" Huh? Oh yah. I am fine."

They finished their coffee and went out into the streets.Suddenly there was a streak of light that went through the crowd. Everyone screamed and was running away from one area of Diagon Alley. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to go see what happened. They saw a man lying on the floor though they didn't recognized who it was.

"Oh my goodness!" a lady exclaimed. "That's John Mckimpsey. Real rich man. He used to own a castle out somewhere near London. They use to called it 'Coluber Castle' but I don't know what the hell that means." Apparently she was talking to herself.

Ron looked very shocked and Hermione covered her mouth. Harry saw Ron grab onto Hermione's hand and start to step back. Harry began to wonder who did this and why. Ron and Hermione both looked over to Harry and saw that look in his eye. It looked like he was up to something.

"Harry, no! This is serious. Some just died. We can't go on and get ourselves involved in something like this. " Said Hermione.

"She's right you know." Ron added.

"But guys, what if we can figure out who killed him? We can help prevent other people from dying?"

"Harry, you are already enough of a hero as it is. Just let this one aside for the Ministry. Ok, Harry?" asked Hermione as she held on to her arm. He could tell that she wasn't going to let this adventure happen.

"Alright, alright."

But Harry wasn't going to just let this one aside and everyone knew it. That was part of Harry's character though. He wanted everyone to be safe and thought of others lives before his own. Just like in the fourth year when he rescued everyone in the lake in the triwizard tournament.

After the Ministry had arrived, the crowd started to break up. Hermione, Harry, and Ron decided it was best if they just started buying their books for school again. I mean school did start tomorrow. They went into the bookstore and immediatly regretted it.

"Well, well. Potter isn't it? And his two little cronies with him. Do you pay them to hang out with you or just blackmail?" Malfoy said with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Hey, that's funny Malfoy." Harry said with a fake smile. "You know, I thought you weren't supposed to come out in the daylight."

"Oh wow. Did you come up with that all on your own? Nice to see you can use your brain instead of using THAT mudbloods." Draco said fiercly.

"You just shut up!" shouted Ron. He was about to punch him but Hermione held him back.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I just insult your girlfriend? Well I have to go. I have better things to do than to waste my time fighting with freaks like you." Draco said. Malfoy turned around to leave.

"Yeah go Malfoy. Go get a tan. Stupid albino." Ron said.

This made him turn back around. He lunged for Ron. But before he could hit him, Lucius Malfoy grabbed him by the arm.

"Now Draco, that is no way to treat your classmates. Go home now. Someone wants to have a word with you in the parlor."

Draco walked away and Lucius glared at the three of them. He turned around and left the shop like nothin happened. This man was a complete mystery to all of them.

-  
Lucius had grabbed Catherine.

"Did you do everything alright?" He asked.

"Ye-Yes" she said.

"Okay. Report back to the manor by 4:00 so you can get ready for dinner. It will be served at 5:30. It shall be formal." Then he left. That was pretty scary to Catherine. He had never acknowledged her before and now he was just grabbing her randomly during the day. She decided that she should continue to get all of her books. Later that day, when she was done getting all her supplies, she went back to the Malfoy Manor. It was only 1:00 so she was ahead of her schedule. She made her way around the manor and found the library. Narcissa was in there reading a book. She looked up and saw Catherine.

"Oh hello dear." Narcissa said.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy" Catherine replied.

"You can just call me Narcissa. Come here." Catherine walked over to Narcissa. She looked at her as if she was her own. "You know, I've always wanted a daughter so I will treat you like my own. This year they plan to have a Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Would you like to go shopping for a gown to wear? We can also pick one up for the dinner tonight."

Catherine just nodded and said okay. She did have 3 hours left until she would need to get ready. So they went to a place she had never heard of. Madame Heraldi's Gowns in Ferlux Alley. They had so many dresses, it was unbelievable! They picked about 20 dresses and she took them to go try them on. While in the middle of trying on her 5th dress, Catherine decided to ask her a question that she had been wondering all day.

"How did it happen?" Catherine asked.

"How did what happen?" Narcissa asked looking very confused.

"How did you end up being married to Lucius. Surely you were not a Slytherin."

"Actually, I was a Slytherin. I remember when I was little, I knew it was either going to be Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I was smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, but when i was little I was a demon. I wanted everything my way and I was very sneaky. I grew out of it though when I entered my fourth year."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know, I just matured. Unfortunately I was the only one in my house to do so. But Lucius stuck by me even when the others called me the 'Traitor Slytherin'. I don't know how I could've gotten by without him. I know there are times when it seems he has no feelings, but he does. I am sure he does. You can't lie when you tell someone you love them because you can always see it in their eyes." Narcissa was staring at the ground for a minute. Then she looked up when she heard Catherine come out of the dressing room."Wow. That dress looks beautiful on you. You should wear it to the Yuleball." It was a white halter dress with silver outlining the top. At the hips, there was a thin silver belt. The dress was floor length and had little diamonds at the bottom. The back was open.

"Wait, I don't have any money." Catherine said looking sad. She really did love this dress.

"I told you I was going to treat you like my daughter. You didn't think I was going to let you buy these dresses on your own, did you?" Narcissa said with a smile.

"No, I couldn't possible--"

"Not another word. Now go in there and try on dresses for tonight."

"Wait, why are we having a formal dinner tonight?"

"Its tradition. Last dinner at the Manor is always formal. Lucius invites a couple of his friends over and he always has to impress. And Draco should be there. Wait, have you even met Draco?" she asked.

"Well, not formally." Catherine came out in another dress. This time it was silky, royal blue and it went down to floor with a slit to her knee. It was also a v-neck halter dress.

"Oh. If I was 20 years younger I would buy that. You should wear that tonight. You look gorgeous." Narcissa looked at her watch. Oh dear. We have to get back."

They bought the dresses and went back to the Manor. Catherine rushed to her room to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked to the drawing room and saw the dark figure. He slowly walked towards him.

"Draco, you know Catherine, my heir?"

"Well, I don't exactly know her but-"

"Get to know her. You two shall get married at the end of your seventh year. You must make her fall in love with you. No more of that Alicia crap."

"Yes my Lord."

Draco couldn't believe this. He had to marry this girl he didn't even know and she was in Gryffindor! But it was going to be okay once everyone knew that she was The Dark lord's granddaughter. His father would be proud.

"Draco, please take a seat at the table and eat dinner with me."

"But I have-"

"NO! You will eat with me. Your father will understand."

The rest of their conversation was just strictly Malfoy-Voldemort business. Voldemort told Draco what he expected of him and so on. After the conversation and the dinner, Draco went to his bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine looked in the mirror. She had never been considered absolutely gorgeous, but on certain occasions she could look at least a little pretty. And this was one of them. She didn't know why she had gotten all dressed up. It was just a bunch of adults, and Draco. Maybe she just wanted to look good the first time they met. Or maybe she was developing a little crush. After looking at all the pictures of him in the hallway, she did he was rather cute. She shook the thoughts of Malfoy out of her head.

Catherine looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:15. Fifteen more minutes. She thought that she should better make her way to the dining room since she did tend to get lost in the Manor, although she was getting a good sense of where everything was. She walked down the hallway and made a left. Right after she did, she couldn't remember if she was supposed to make a right. Or maybe she should go straight. Oh DAMMIT! They should have maps on the walls in this place, she thought. after 5 minutes of walking down the hall, she decided to ask one of the portraits. Maybe they knew. They had only been there probably forever. So she walked up to one.

"Excuse me. Can you please tell me where the dining room is?"

"Aren't you a Gryffindor? I don't think I want to tell you where the dining room is. Find it yourself!"

Okay, the Malfoys were never known to be the nicest people in the world, but she didn't they could be that rude. Most of the portraits just ignored her. She began to panic. The clock on the wall read 5:24. Catherine started running down hallways. It started to look a little familiar after a while.5:27. Finally she was on the right track. Almost there. 5:29. She went up and opened double doors. 5:30. Perfect timing. Everyone in the room was looking at her. She felt a little embarassed. Lucius couldn't say anything though because she had been prompt. Narcissa looked at her and smile.

"Take a seat, dear. This is Catherine Bruins." Narcissa said introducing her to the group of men. They all introduced themselves. She recognized all the last names. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson. Wait a minute she thought. Where was Malfoy. Then it was as if Narcissa read her mind.

"Lucius, where is Draco?"

"The Dark Lord wished to eat with him tonight. He wanted to talk to him about the, " Lucius paused and looked at his guests," plans."

They all just nodded and began to eat. The talk in the dining room was very dull to Catherine. Just a lot of talk about the plans and what was to happen during the term. After dinner she said her goodbyes and went to her bedroom. When she got there, there was a letter on her bed. She walked over and picked it up. She lost her breath for a moment when she first saw who it was from. Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco thought this was bull shit. He had liked Alicia since they were little. He finally gets his chance with her and he had to fucking break up with her. And for someone he hadn't even met, some Gryffindor. But the Dark Lord had said that love was a bad emotion to have and that he must learn to never feel it. He thought it to be a weakness which made someone vulnerable to hurt and pain. Draco didn't know what girl fucked up his love life but he didn't want to think like that. His mother had always taught him the complete opposite when he was little. But his father was different. He needed to please his father. Last time he stepped out of line with his father he had a broken ankle and a wound in his leg.

Draco sat down on his bed and thought. He had to make Catherine fall in love with him. He could have charm. He always could think of all the right things to say. All that Malfoy charm. But then towards Gryffindors he could always think of the worst things to say. He would just have to pretend. Then he wrote a letter to Catherine and decided to go to bed. He had to get up early in the morning again and stand in front of platform nine and three quarters to help the first years. He had the first shift. 6:00-6:45 with Alicia. That would be when he had to break up with her. God, he thought. Life sucks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Catherine,  
I am sorry that we have not been able to meet just yet. In the morning I have to get to the platform by 6:00 and I don't want to have to make you wake up at that time. So I will just meet you on the train. I will be in car #29. Sweet dreams.  
Love Draco

Okay that was kind of corny at the end. But he said LOVE Draco. Yes. She was beginning to like him a lot. All the stories Narcissa had told her about him made her think of how adorable he really is. But something still didn't quite match. At school he was an ass hole, but here, he was a 16 year old boy. This is going to be a very interesting year, Catherine thought.

The nighttime came and went and time to go back to school was here. Catherine looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Narcissa had told her that she would come to her room at 7:45 so she could take her to the station. Aah she was so excited, she thought as she was brushing her teeth. She then heard a knock at the door. Oh Shit! She wasn't ready. I really need to work on my punctuality, she thought. Catherine went to go open the door.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa asked.

Catherine quickly put her hair up in a pony tail and said, "Yeah" with a sigh.

When they arrived at the trainstation, Narcissa looked at Catherine. "Aaw I am going to miss you. It was nice having another girl around the manor." She said and gave her a hug. "Be sure to watch over Draco for me. Made sure he keeps out of trouble. And take care of yourself."

"I will. And I am going to miss you too. Thank you so much for all that you have done for me." Catherine said. She then gave Narcissa a last wave and ran through the wall and into platform nine and three-quarters. She immediatly saw her Uncle Kevin standing there with her cousin, Ryan.

"And where have you been, Catherine? We've been waiting here for a bloody hour." Ryan said. He was a Slytherin like his dad. "I wouldn't have waited but dad made me." Then with that he just walked off onto the train.

"Aah, just ignore him. He will grow out of it someday. Maybe. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were going to make it here. Make sure not to tell anyone any secrets you might know except for," this he whispered, "Malfoy."

"I know, I know." Catherine said.

"I know, I know." He mimicked. "Go get on the train."

Catherine followed what he said and got on the train. She then made her way to car #29. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasley's had just made it to the train station. All of them ran to platform nine and three-quarters, except for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They had walked into a shop they had at the station.

"Skittles and M&Ms! I haven't these in ages." Harry said.

"Well, we can get some for the trip then." Hermione said.

"Oh no I don't have any real money with me."

"I do. My mum gave me some before I left. She said it was just in case." replied Hermione.

So she took the candy to the cash register and bought it. Then Ron looked at the time.

"Oh shit! we are going to be late!"

The three of them started running like crazy. They then made it to the wall and Hermione went first. Harry and Ron watched her as she crashed into the wall. Oh no, Harry thought. They couldn't have closed the portal. There was still 6 minutes left. Then he saw Ron have a try. It wasn't working. All of a sudden, Hermione just started laughing and a security gaurd came over.

"Excuse me, but if you are going to do that I suggest you leave." said the officer, sternly.

"Oh we are sorry officer." Hermione said, still trying to fight her laughing. After the security guy left, Harry and Ron looked at her weird. "Guys, look at the sign. This is eight and three-quarters not nine. Oh no we better hurry though."

They ran over to nine and three-quarters and made it through the portal just in time. The train started to make the choo choo sound. They jumped on the train while the train-elves took care of their luggage. The three of them then opened car #30. Of course it was full of 6th year Slytherins: Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Alicia, and Flint.


	3. The First Meetings

Draco was sitting in the car looking out the window. When is she going to get here, he thought. He wanted to get this over with as quick as possible. I mean, she was a relative of Voldemort, and God knows he isn't the greatest looking person to get genes from. He was interupted from his thoughts when someone opened the door. It was Catherine. She was staring at him trying to figure out what too say first without sounding like a complete idiot. The silence was starting to become a little akward. 

"What do you want?" Draco said with a smirk. As soon as Catherine saw it, memories at Hogwarts started to pop up in her head. Draco pouring coffee down her friends robes in 5th year, turning your hair green in 3rd year, breaking Eriks nose, and much more. If there was one thing she had to choose that annoyed her the most, it would probably be people picking on her friends. She would always stand up for them. Thinking about this made her remember all of the hate she had for him.

"You know what I want." Catherine said with as much attitude as she could. Right after she said it though, she realized that that came out entirely wrong. She just prayed he wouldn't notice it.

"Woah! I am sorry but I do not do that kind of stuff on the train. You will have to wait till we get to Hogwarts."

"Oh shut up Malfoy. I am Catherine you idiot."

"Oh then in that case, the train is perfectly-"

"You are just the typical Slytherin, aren't you!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That you are an arrogant son of a bitch!"

"And thats so much worse than being a Gryffindor? I have to go save the day blah blah- ugh! I did not ask you here to argue with you!"

"Then why did you ask me here!"

Catherine was now getting extremely annoyed by Draco. She didn't even begin to understand why she thought he was okay. It was probably from all the stories Narcissa told her. And the quidditch picture with leather pants also helped persuade her. She then decided it was going to be pointless trying to argue with him. They were supposed to be on the same side.

"To tell you what you are supposed to be doing during the school year for your grandfather." Catherine just nodded. They had finally calmed down. "You have to get close to Potter and become friends with him. Find out his weaknesses and his dislikes. Then somehow you have to get it to me so I can owl my father because it would be kind of weird if someone saw you owling my father."

"Alright. Is that all I have to do?"

"Yep." Draco replied as Catherine started to get up and leave. "Wait. Before you go, one question."

"Yeah?"

"Are we still on for our little session at Hogwarts?"

"Goodbye, Malfoy." Catherine said with a smile as she walked out of the compartment.

Draco just shook his head and gave a little laugh. She wasn't that bad. She had a little bit more spunk than he thought she would have though. But he was used to it. Most people at Hogwarts talked to him like that. He was like the leader of the Slytherin house. Or at least over the people in his year. The door to the compartment then opened. He looked up and saw that it was Catherine. Again.

"Back for more?" Draco said smoothly.

Catherine eyes got wide and she shook her head. "No! I just didn't know where to find Harry. Do you know where he usually is?"

"Well no." Draco thought for a moment. "You just stay here and I will take care of it."

Catherine nodded her head and sat back down. After Draco left, she stared at the door.

--------------------------------

"Hey were is your albino master?" asked Ron.

"You mean Malfoy?" Pansy asked. When she said the name Alicia turned away to hide her tears. "He just stepped out a minute ago. And since when did you have an interest in him? Are you finally coming out of the closet, Weasley?"

"Why don't you just go back to the pig pen you came from." Hermione said.

"And why don't you just leave." Draco said from behind them. He then walked into the compartment and pushed them out. "There is more of your kind in #29." He then shut the door.

"Whatever. We were there too long anyway." said Hermione.

The three then went to #29. When they opened the door, they found Catherine sitting there. Harry just stared at her. When he looked at her felt as though he had been punched in the stomach and he couldn't breathe. All Catherine could do was stare back and smile. She also could feel her cheeks turning hot. I mean, THE Harry Potter was right in front of her. She felt like some crazed fan. Catherine didn't even noticed Hermione and Ron until they started to talk.

"Hey Catherine!" Hermione started. "Can we sit with you or are you waiting for your friends?"

After Hermione had said that, Catherine remembered her own friends. Every year since they first came to Hogwarts, they had met in car #44. They would probably start to wonder where she was. Catherine hadn't talked to them in like almost 2 months.

"Oh no I am not waiting for anyone." Catherine felt kind of bad after she said that. But she had to do what she had to do. "You guys can sit here."

"Oh Catherine, do you know Ron and-"

"Harry. It's really nice to meet you." He said with a smile and he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Catherine said. She also shook Rons hand.

Harry sat next to Catherine and Hermione and Ron sat across from them. There was a little bit of an awkward silence because Harry was gazing at Catherine. "That must have been some strong postion," she thought. Ron and Hermione were just kind of staring at Harry weirdly. Finally, Ron started to talk and Harry blinked his eyes and looked at Ron.

"So, Catherine, what did you do this summer?"

Oh God Dammit...Catherine thought. She had never really planned what to say when she was asked this question. She had planned on what not to say. She had even made a list in her spare time at the manner:

1. Do not mention you are Lord Voldemorts granddaughter.  
2. Do not mention you brought Lord Voldemort back to life as that might scare people off.  
3. Do not mention you stayed at the Malfoy Manor over the summer.  
4. Do not mention that you thought you liked Draco Malfoy, even though it was only a couple of days. Take it to the grave.

"Well, I live with my uncle, my aunt, and my cousin, Ryan Diltens-"

"Ryan Diltens is your cousin? Isn't he a Slytherin? I thought families usually got sorted in the same house? " asked Ron.

Thank God we got off the topic of what I did this summer, she thought. But now she might have to answer more difficult questions. All she could do was hope.

"Yes, yes, and sometimes. I did some researching in the fourth year because I wondered the same thing- the families getting sorted in the same house, not if my cousin was a Slytherin. It said that family members usually held the same traits or morals and that is why they usually get put in together. Although, some families are different. It just all depends on the characteristics of the person."

"Oh yeah I remember reading about that in a book before I came to Hogwarts. I remember always being so worried about how the sorting worked when I first heard about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said.

"You read Hogwarts: A History when you were 11?" Catherine asked really shocked. She knew Hermione was smart, but she didn't know THAT smart.

"Yeah." She replied like it was nothing. "Well, I am going to go change into my robes."

"Yeah, me too." Ron said.

Soon they just all got up to go change into their robes.

Ten minutes later, Ron fell asleep. Hermione was left watching Catherine and Harry smile and flirt. She was kind of getting annoyed by Catherine and she didn't even know why. She just had a bad feeling about this girl. Hermione didn't want anything bad happening to Harry. He was like brother to her. She then looked over at Ron. He looked so adorably while he was sleeping. Before she knew it, she started to fall asleep too.

Harry and Catherine got along very well. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't notice that Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep until Ron started snoring. They began to laugh. Harry really liked Catherine a lot. He didn't know why he had never really noticed her at Hogwarts before. He then remembered the day before, when she had been his waitress at the coffee shop.

"So, when did you decide you wanted to work at the coffee shop in Diagon Alley?" He said with a smile.

"Oh don't remind me about that. That was awful. I was so nervous. You see my best friends mom owns it so I guess that's why she hired me in the first place. I don't think I have ever been more embarrassed in my whole life. I must have seemed pretty weird and stupid to you guys." Catherine said as she thought about that day at Diagon Alley.

"Oh not at all. Okay maybe a little bit." Harry said. "But in a very cute way."

Catherine just smiled at him. No guy had every looked at her the way he did. It made her feel special. But her stomach didn't turn and she didn't lose her breath whenever she thought about him. Harry was starting to seem more and more like a brother to her as their conversation went on. It was going to be weird when she was going to have to pretend to like him or like kiss him or something. Oh God, she thought. My first kiss...it was probably going to happen with him because of the stupid plan her grandfather had. She had always wanted her first kiss to be perfect. This was going to kind of mess it up.

Harry looked over at Catherine who was in very deep thought.She looked over at him. They had been talking for about two hours now. Harry began to yawn and she gave him a look that said, "You're tired too?" Before long, her eyes were closed and her head fell onto his shoulder. Harry felt his heart jump. He stared at Catherine for a few minutes and kissed her forehead. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep. They seemed to be imitating what Hermione and Ron were already doing. The girls head on the guys should, the guys head on the girls head. It was picture perfect.

----------------------------------

_"Catherine, it is time for you to come."_

_Malfoy. Hermione would recognized that voice anywhere. She had desipised it for all of her years at Hogwarts. But when she heard it this time, there was something different. When he said Catherine, it had a more gentle tone than it usually did. There was even something different in his eyes. She then realized that there had to be something going on between the two of them._

_"No! Malfoy you bastard! All that talk of change was just bull shit, wasn't it? I trusted you!"_

_"You better shut your mouth Potter, because when the Dark Lord is through with her, you are next." Draco looked back at Catherine and held out his hand. "Catherine come here, now. Don;t make this more difficult than it has to be."_

_Catherine began to whisper to Harry. Reluctantly, Harry let go of her and fell to his knees. Hermione heard him tell Catherine that he loved her and he would find a way to save her. Hermione tried to run over to him, but someone had their hands around her waist, holding her back. Soon they hands released. It was Ron. He walked over to Harry and tried to help him up._

_Hermione looked back at the dungeon door. Catherine took Malfoys hand and walked away, looking back only once. Suddenly it became pitch black and she came back to her senses._

Hermione woke up. She had never had a dream like that before. Everything felt so real. She began to wonder about Catherine. Was she up to something? If it was anything so wrong though, there was no way she could've been sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione decided that it would be best if she just kept on eye on Catherine during the school year.

She closed her eyes. Hermione felt very comfortable. She didn't remember the seats feeling so nice before. She then realized that she was resting her head on Ron's shoulder. Hermione immediatly sat straight up. She didn't want him to wake up and think something of it. But she had slept on his shoulder before, so why would he even make a big deal about it? Why was she making a beig deal aboout it? Hermione decided she should stop thinking about it. She just sat there and looked at Ron for a minute.

Soon the waking charm went off on the train. They had put one on so that everyone would be ready when they arrived at Hogwarts and they wouldn't have to wake anyone up when they checked the train. They had some problems last time they tried to wake up a seventh year Slytherin.

"Arewethereyet?" Ron asked as he yawned.

"Well, we should be there in a few minutes." Hermione replied.

The train began to slow down and come to a stop. Harry and Catherine were still laying on eachother looking very tired. Harry looked down on Catherine and smiled. She just smiled back and said, "I don't want to get up."

"Me either, but we have to." Harry said as he stood up. Catherine groaned. Harry gave her a small laugh and pulled her up. "Come on."

Hermione and Ron began to walk out of the compartment and Catherine and Harry followed. There were already a lot of people in the train hallway trying to get out. It always was such a hassel to get off the train. Unfortunately, Draco was behind Catherine. She looked back at him and he smirked at her and nodded his head in approval. At first she was confused, but then she realized he was probably referring to her being with Harry, so she just nodded her head back. Harry then turned around. When he saw Malfoy, he took Catherine's hand and put her in front of him.

Finally they got off of the train and on to the carriages to take them to the castle. When they got there, Harry took a deep breath. He had so many memories here. This is where he first met Sirius. Harry looked down for a moment.

"Harry. Are you okay?" Catherine asked. He was breathing very hard and his grip on her hand tightened. "You're killing my hand."

Harry snapped back to the present. "Oh sorry." He said as he let go of her hand. He realized he must have been squeezing hard because she began to open and close her hand.

They then entered the Great Hall. Catherine looked over and found her friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. She gave them a big smile and ran over to meet them. They all got up to give her a hug.

"Where have you been Catherine? We all missed you on the train. " Erik said.

"Yeah, I thought we were all supposed to meet in #40." Michelle added.

"Oh. I am sorry about that. I was - er - sitting with Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione and Ron." Catherine replied.

"What? I thought you always got shy and clumsy around him." Teresa laughed.

"Well, I was at first, but then, I don't know. I just became comfortable around him." Catherine said.

"Right." Kevin said as they all sat back down. "Aren't you going to sit with us?"

Catherine looked back and saw Harry. He called her name and asked her to sit with him. She nodded her head and looked back at her friends. Oh God, she thought. They are going to hate me for this.

"Um, I- uh- actually I am going to go sit with Harry. Bye guys." She turned around and walked towards Harry. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew that they were pissed off at her. Catherine could feel their eyes burning into her back. She tried to ignore this and took Harry's outstretched hand.

"Come on. Let's go. Hermione saved us some seats." Harry said happily.

Well, actually Hermione saved Harry a seat. She didn't expect Catherine to come and sit with them. Luckily, there was a lot of space still since the first years hadn't been sorted yet, so no one noticed.

Catherine looked at the people sitting at the table. Hermione, Ron ,Ginny, Seamus, Lavendar, Neville, Parvati, Luna, and Harry. She had only dreamed about sitting with these people since she was a first or second year. They were kind of like the A-crowd for the Gryffindors. Everyone knew who they were and wanted to be best friends with them, especially with Harry Potter. Catherine felt out of place when she sat down next to them. They were already in a deep conversation so she just decided to sit back and listen.

"So, what do you think happened in Diagon Alley that day?" asked Ron.

I'm not sure. In the Daily Prophet, they said the man who was murdered was John McKimpsey. He owned some kind of castle in London, I think." Said Seamus.

"Yeah, that's what we heard too." Harry said. You could tell he was very interested in this conversation. "Coluber Castle or something like that.We didn't find out anything else though, so I don't know why someone would want to murder him. Unless they really wanted that castle."

"Well I heard it was dark magic that was performed. Maybe it's some evil plot that You-Know-Who is planning." Parvati said.

"Oh dear." Hermione said. She saw the look on Harry face again. "You shouldn't have said that, Parvati. Harry. Remember what we said to you in Diagon Alley the other day?"

"We? What do you me 'we'?" Ron asked.

"Not helping Ronald!" Hermione said irritably.

"No its okay Hermione. I get it. No trouble this year." Harry replied.

"Good." Hermione looked at him though as if she wasn't completely convinced.

Catherine looked over to the Slytherin table. It wasn't hard to spot Draco, the bright blonde hair was always a sure giveaway. He was sitting with the usual. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkison, Fey, Blaise, and other slytherin girls who were all over him and Blaise. What a man-whore, she thought. Draco then turned his head over towards her with a look that said, ' Are you doing waht you're supposed to be doing, or just staring at me?'. Yes, he said all of that with one look. Catherine just bit her bottom lip and looked over at Harry. But before she could say anything, the doors opened and the first years finally entered.

The all looked so little walking in with their robes. Some of them looked nervous, while some of them waved to their older brothers and sisters.

"Aaw! They are so small. Like dwarves." Ginny said.

"Yeah. You would fit right in with them." Seamus joked.

Ginny playfully punched him in the arm. ROn saw this and gave the death glare to Seamus. After all, she was his kid sister, and he didn't want anyone to mess with her. He saw Ginny turn around and he quickly tried to sile innocently, but it was too late. She had already kicked him in the thigh, inches awar from somewhere that would've been rather unpleasant for Ron. Hermione just laughed at his attempt to play big brother.

Soon the sorting hat was doing it usual routine of singing and sorting the children. Food then appeared in fornt of tem and they all began to eat. Catherine didn't realize how hungry she actually was. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, so it made sense. Catherine usually picked something up on the train, but this ride was a little bit more interesting for her. After a couple minutes of eating, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

"What?" She said as she looked up at Harry.

"Oh, nothing. " He said with a smile.

She then heard Draco's voice in her head. 'You have to get close to Potter...'. She then remembered Ginny flirting with Seamus earlier. Hitting him playfully on the arm. Catherine had never really tried to flirt with anyone before so she wasn't quite sure how to do it. She just looked at Harry with a smile and lightly bumped into him. He just smiled and bumped her back. Catherine found this rather strange. She decided that after she would go to Ginny and ask her about this.

"So do you know who the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Catherine asked finally finding her voice. She was still a little shy around these people even though she had gone to school with them for the last few years.

"Well, I heard it was going to be this guy-" Neville then stopped and looked down.

"Oh well that tells us a lot." Lavender said jokingly.

"Well I had more to saym but I have forgotten what it was." Neville said.

"Oh Neville, dear Neville." Hermione said with a little giggle.

Ron looked over at Hermione when she said this. Could she possible like Neville, he asked himself. The thought of it made him feel like his heart was about to crack in half. After so many years have liking Hermione more than a friend, he didn't know how much longer he could keep it in. That is partly why he finally decided to tell Harry. He knew that after he did this, Harry would never just leave it alone. He always wanted Ron to be happy.

Soon Dumbledor began to make his usual speech. Through the middle of it though, he was interrupted. The Great Hall doors flung open and reveal a young, handsome man in about his late twenties. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. All the girls began to sigh.

"Ah." Dumbledore said. "I was just about to talk about you Professor Nieto. Well, students, this is Professor Nieto. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this school year."

Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all began to smile and blush as he walked passed them. Actually, almost every girl he walked by did the same thing. Dumbledore ignored this and continued on with his speech.

"He was in school, one of the schools that I started for Aurors, when I asked him to fulfull this teaching position. As you can see, he accepted it and here he is. Would you mind taking a seat next to Severus Snape?"

Professor Nieto just nodded his head and sat next to Snape, who was giving him dirty looks all the way. Apparently he was still on the venture to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Dumbledore began talking again, nothing of which seemed to interest Catherine. She just looked over at the Slytherin table once again. One of the Slytherin girls, that she did not know, was playing with Dracos Hair. He was just smiling at her. Catherine just turned away. She didn't know why, but when she saw this her heart just dropped. Well she did know why. He was hot. But it felt like something beyond that. Catherine snapped out of it and began to listen to Dumbledore once more.

"Prefects, when I dismiss you, please round up the first years and orient them with the castle. As for the rest of you, go to your chambers and unpack. Class will start on the day after tomorrow. And on the last note," and this is what really caught Catherine by surprise," be careful of the new friends you make this year.


	4. Playing Games

'What?' Catherine thought, after Dumbledore made his speech. Did he know something was up? She looked over to Draco who was also looking at her with the same face expression. He then tilted his head toward the door. She had to hurry to meet him because he was almost out the door. Being a sixth year prefect meant that you had to help the Head Boy and Head Girl with the first years. 

Catherine and Harry went as fast as they could to meet up with Ron and Hermione, who was their classes prefrects. After a while of standing there, waiting for the Head Boy to finish talking, she felt someone bump into her and put something in her hand. She looked down and saw it was a piece of paper.  
"Why don't you watch where you are going?" Draco said.

"What? You were the one who bumped into me, remember?" Catherine yelled back. She couldn't tell if he was doing this for show, or if he really was bipolar. She decided whatever it was, she would just go with it.

"Malfoy...why don't you just go back with your first years? You're supposed to be setting an example for them." Hermione said, very seriously. How he got picked to be a prefect was beyond her.

"I am! See kids, you have to watch out for the bloody Gryffindors because they can be a real pain in the-"

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled and pointed down the hall where the other Slytherin were going. Draco just gave them a dirty look and walked away with the little first years that had stayed with him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Catherine.

"Oh yeah. I am fine." she replied, slipping the note into her inside pocket.

Soon, all of the Gryffindors were back in their corridors.

"Hey uys! Look what I have got!" Seamus held out a box of Bernie Bott's every flavour jelly beans : Tasteful Vengence. Those were the kind that you gave to your enemies, every flavor being nastier than the last.

"Oh yeah. I heard Fred and George talking about those. I thought they weren't out yet. They said they couldn't wait to put them in their new joke shop, " Ginny replied.

"My dad works for the company, so we got some free samples."

Seamus opened the box and popped one into his mouth. For a while, he looked as if he enjoyed the taste, but then he made a face that made everyone laugh. Soon it became a game. Everyone got into a circle and took turns in eating the jelly beans. The results were very funny. Especially when Ron't turn came up. They even found some new flavors they had never had such as brunt hair, ink, acetone, and tar. Some things are just not meant to be eaten for a reason, Ron thought after he had put one in his mouth and almost vomitted. Hermione started laughing her head off.

"Oh yea, you think its funny, do you? Why don't you have a go at it?" Ron asked.

Hermione took one from the box and stuffed it in her mouth. Right after she had one chew and the juice in the jelly bean spilled out in her mouth, her eyes began to water. She was trying hard not to spit it out because if you did, you had to do a dare that the group decided on. Finally, she just spit it out and Ron gave her an, "I told you so" look.

"Oh come on Ron. You spit one out earlier that tasted like grass. I just tried to eat one that tasted like blood and vinegar!" she said.

"Well, Hermione, you know what this means," Ginny said with a mischevious look on her face.

Everyone that was part of the circle got into a huddle, except for Hermione.

"Alright. What should we dare her to do?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to make it too bad, because it is Hermione we are daring," Ron replied.

"True," Ginny said slowly. "How about making her walk through the boys dorms in her bra?"

"What? No, she would never do that. And she's a prefect, so that wouldn't work out to well." Harry said.

"Oh you guys are no fun! You probably would reject all of my ideas. Seamus, Catherine. Any plans?" Catherine immediatly shook her head. She was never good at making up dares.

"Well, we could make her pretend to like that new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for a week. But she has to make it really obvious. And on the last day of the dare she has to try to kiss him."

"What! No!" Ron said.

"A little jealous, are we Ronald? Oh don't look at me like that. It's not like everyone in the whole bloody school doesn't know!" Ginny said.

"What? Oh, fine. Is that the dare then?" Ron asked.

They then got out of the huddle and went over to Hermione to tell her the dare. She almost looked like she was going to die.

"No way! It's against the rules for a teacher and a student to do that!" she said.

"You're not even going to do anything! You just have to try to kiss him. Try being the key word. He probably won't let you anyways. He is a teacher after all and he knows the rules." Ginny said.

Hermione just sighed and nodded. She knew there was no way Ginny was going to let her out of this one. She was the craziest Gryffindor she ever met. Probably the craziest Gryffindor there ever was.

"Well, that was fun guys. There is one more jelly bean left. I think we should vote who gets to eat this one." Seamus said. They then all looked at Ron.

"No, no, no! I just ate one," Ron pleaded. "Okay. Fine. Give me the jelly bean. He put it in his mouth and immediatly spit it out after the first bite. Everyone started to laugh.

"What did that taste like?" asked Harry.

"I don't know but I never want to taste it again!" Ron replied.

"Well Ron, you spit it out, so now you have to do a dare," Ginny started to grin, "I dare you to kiss Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ginny with suprised. "Wait, what? What happened to our huddle?"

"That sounds like a pretty good dare to me," Harry said and Ron gave him a death glare. Catherine and Seamus just nodded their heads.

"Well, majority rules," Ginny said with a grin. Ron and Hermione just kept looking at eachother uncomfortably. "It is now or never! Besides, we aren't first years anymore. It's not like anyone has 'cooties'"

"Okay fine Ginny!"

Ron went over and grabbed Hermione and gave her a peck on the lips. Everyone ooed! Ron turned red while Hermione just had this look of shock on her face. Soon Giny and Seamus decided to go to bed. That just left Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Catherine in the common room.

Catherine went deep into thought, while Hermione and Ron started talking. Harry got up and walked over to the window.

Outside of it, he could see the whomping willow. He had so many memories with that tree. (woah..that sounds wrong...oops..did i ruin the sad moment?) That was where Sirius had asked him to live with him. He remembered how happy he was then. He had never been so in his wholelife. Harry felt a hot tear fall down his cheek. He slowly wiped it away and took a deep breath, trying to hold back more from coming.

Catherin looked over at Harry. She was about to go up to him, but decided against it. He looke like he needed to be alone for a couple of minutes. She then looked over at Hermione and Ron She saw Hermione smile and lightly slap Ron in the arm. Soon he started chasing her around the room. Catherine just laughed. Thank God that little dare didn't make things uncomfortable between them, she thought. All these years she had always wondered why they never had gotten together. They always argued over frivolous things, which was like a sure sign of them having some feelings for eachother. Kind of like the way her and Draco argued on the train. No, she thought. That was nothing.

She then remembered the note he had given her. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 11P.M.

At the bottom there was a map. She didn't need it though. She was part of the whole D.A. thing that Harry had started a couple years back. Those were the good times, when things were less complicated.

She looked back over at Harry. He was beginnning to look like he needed a friend.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Harry looked up. "Yeah. I am alright. I have just been thinking."

"What about?"

"Well, my godfather. He passed away a few months ago."

"Oh, I am sorry," Catherine said and hugged him.

Suddenly there was a loud thump. Ron had finally caught Hermione, causing them both to fall onto the ground. Harry and Catherine just stared at them. By the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, they could tell it was very awkward. Ron was laying on top of Hermione with his legs straddling her waist. For a moment, Harry and Catherine thought they were going to kiss again. But then Ron gave a little chuckle and rolled off of her. His face was bright red and he yelled goodnight and ran into the boys dormitories. Hermione lied there for a minute before getting up and slowly walking to the girls dormitories.

Harry and Catherine smiled at eachother. She looked at her watch. 10:30. In half an hour she would have to sneak over to the Room or Requirements to meet Draco. She looked back up at Harry who was still smiling at her.

"Well, I better go bed now. It's getting late and it's been a very long day."

"Yeah. You're right," Harry said with a look of disappointment. He still wanted to talk to Catherine. He had the sudden urge to know everything about her. I have the whole school year to do that and I don't want to scare her off, Harry thought.

They started walking up to where the girls and boys dorms seperated. They turned towards eachother, none of them saying a word. Finally, Catherine thought it felt a little awkward so she broke the silence.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Sweet Dreams, Catherine."

Draco's words then rang in her head. "You have to get close to Potter" She then leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. She just smiled at him and walked up the stairs before he might have the chance of grabbing her and passionatly kissing her. She didn't know how strong that potion was, and she did not want to find out just yet.

Harry stood there for a moment and watched her go. He then touched his cheek where she had kissed him. Harry walked into the boys dorm and fell on his bed knowing that he would be have sweet dream sof Catherine that night. (Aaaaw!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way up the girls dorms, Catherine cursed herself for doing that to Harry. She never liked leading people on like that. But then maybe if she didn't, her grandfather would have a fit. And theres no telling how bad of a punishment he may give her. That's horrible, she thought. Living in fear of your own grandfather.

Catherine looked around and saw that everyone was already asleep. She looked at her watch again and saw that it was 10:50. She decided that she had better get started. She went out into the common room. Luckily, no one was in there. She got out into the hallways and no one was there either. Catherine sighed in relief. Let's see she thought. I am on the second floor and the Room of Requirements is on the fifth floor. She quietly walked up to the fifth floor. Soon she heard two voices talking. She recognized them as Professor McGonnagle and Professor Dumbledore. Their voices were getting louder so Catherine ran to hide behind one of the statues nearby.

"You do remember what this year marks, don't you Albus?" she heard Professor McGonnagle ask. Catherine then saw Professor Dumbledore look around. SHIT, she thought. Maybe he knows I'm here. But he did nothing and continued talking with Professor McGonnagle.

"Yes, I do remember what this year was meant to expose," he replied calmly.

If only I knew what they were talking about, Catherine thought. They were soon getting too far so that Catherine could no longer hear them. The last words she heard were by Professor McGonnagle.

"What are we going to do about the protection of the students?"

What? The protection of the students. Wait a minute. This thing she was doing for her grandfather. What exactly was the point of it? What had she gotten herself into? Was she part of a plot to take over the whole wizarding world? Catherine decided she should ask Draco about it when she got to the Room of Requirements. Oh, she thought. Draco. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagle's discussion had made her forget what she was doing. She looked down at her watch. 11:00 P.M.

She immediatly began to run again. Finally she came up to the wall and a door appeared. She quickly opened it and saw the room. It was beautiful. It was an antique kind of looking living room with the old fashioned sofas and armchairs with a little fire place. It was the kind of thing that reminded her of a parlor from the early 1900's.

"It's 11:02." Draco said. Catherine jumped at this. She had not known that he was already there.

"So?"

"So? You're late. If there is one thing I have learned from my father, it to be on time. Or else you get punished."

"Oh, so are you going to punish me now?" She said sarcastically. Shit, Catherine thought. How do I always end up saying these things to him? She then saw him begin to smirk.

"What kind of punishment did you have in mind, Miss Bruins?"

"Wait, what kind of punishment are you talking about?" Catherine asked, not wanting to sound like she was thinking wrong things.

"What kind of punishment do you want me to talk about?" He answered.

"Ew Malfoy, you pervert."

He smirked at you and said, "Well anyways, we will finish talking about that later. That's not important just yet." Catherine raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay come take a seat."

At first she was hesitant, but then she decided to go sit down. Draco then got on his knee and brought out a little box. Catherine thought he was going to propose to her or something.

"Um, Malfoy, I know you like me, but I am just not ready for this kind of commitment." She said jokingly.But you will soon be, he thought.

"I know, my darling. But I can't help it, it's love baby." he replied playing around. Catherine smiled at him. She liked it when they talked. Not whent they were arguing or talking about 'the plan' but talking like they had been best friends forever. "No, but this is important." He then opened the box.

Catherine gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Draco took the necklace out of the box. The pendant was a gold heart with a glass ring around it. He undid the gold chain and Catherine turned around so that he could put it on her. She didn't know why, but when he put it on her, she got the chills. Okay she did know why. She thought he was kind of cute.

"This necklace," he continued," is suppose to be of very good use to us. The person we bought it from in Knockturn Alley told us so."

"And you guys just believed him. What if he was lying?" Catherine asked.

"Well my father locked him up in the dungeouns, so he can't escape. If it was a lie, they'll just kill him."

"WHAT!"

"Woah, chill out. I was joking. He is a deatheater, so your grandfather will know how to take care of it."

Draco got up and walked over to a counter. He took out a bottle of fire whiskey. Okay, he thought. Malfoy charm. Well, this is different though. Slytherin girls had swooned over him because he was dead sexy and a bad ass. This was a Gryffindor. Now all he had was the dead sexy working for her. Alright, he thought. I have to act nice. He had to be himself.

"May I offer you something to drink? What is this? Virgin Strawberry Pina Colada?" He pulled out a glass from the cabinet.

"Wait, that's my favorite drink. How did you..?"

"This is the Room of Requirements. I didn't do anything."

He brought over the drink for Catherine.

Catherine took the drink and..drank it... She then began to think. But not to hard, as she could've hurt herself. (sorry I had to put that ;P) She then remembered the question she had for Draco.

"Um, Malfoy, why am I doing this? I mean why am I trying to get friends with Harry and give you information. What are you planning to do to him?"

"Well, if you don't know now, then I see no point in telling you. You will find out soon enough."

Catherine then thought about it for a second. What did Vol- her grandfather always wanted to do to Harry? Oh my God, she thought. She was part of a plot to kill Harry Potter. How could she be so stupid to get herself into something like this! How could she not know? Well she did kind of get pushed into it so she didn't have time to think about it. Now there was no way out, besides death. Catherine decided to stop thinking about it.

"So Catherine," Draco started. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say.

"So what?" Catherine asked. She then began to shake her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't get you. One minute you are like cocky, then funny, nice,"

"Yes, keep going." he said with a smirk.

"Then your an ass hole. Like that time in the hallway today. And all these years! But when it's just us, you seem nice. Don't tell me you are one of those people are jack asses in front of the crowd, but when you're alone with someone you act all sweet and nice."

"What? I'm apaulled." Catherine was about to apologize to him but Draco cut her off. "I am a jack ass when I am alone with people too."

Catherine laughed and shook her head. She then saw something she had never seen Draco do. Smile.

"I like your laugh," he said.

"Thanks." Catherine said with a smile. He seemed so different right now. It was weird, but Catherine liked it.

Draco looked at the clock on his wall. It was already midnight. The clock began to ring which made Catherine jump.

"Well, it's getting late. We should start to head back now.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Malfoy," Catherine said as she started to walk to the door.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" he asked half-jokingly, half-serious.

"Oh you wish!" Catherine replied. She then realized she did want to give him a kiss. Oh well. ( sorry guys)

"Alright, fine. How about a hug then?"

"A hug I can give."

Catherine walked over to Draco and gave him a hug. Right when she did, she felt her stomach begin to turn and she felt like she had just been punched. That was when she knew that she did indeed have a crush on Malfoy and she did think he was dead sexy.

"Goodnight Catherine," he said as they both let go of eachother. "Goodnight, Draco" Catherine said as she began to walk towards the door once again. She decided to leave before he saw she was blushing. She could feel her cheeks begin to burn. When she got out into the hallway, she heard Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagle talking again. She ran behind another statue that just happen to be right there.

"I know someone who can make a map that shows us where everyone is and what they are doing. We will just have to watch for him. We should also have the castle monitored. This time we will be prepared if the prophecy comes true," Professor Dumbledore said.

" What should we tell the students if they get suspicious?"

"Just tell them that we are just trying to make Hogwarts a safer place."

Catherine was about to follow them so she could find out more about what they were talking about. Who were they watching out for? Well, that was a stupid question. Her grandfather of course. But what prophecy were they talking about? And why would they have to watch out for her grandfather? Millions of questions just started popping up in her head. She then decided to just go back to the dorms and get some sleep. Luckily, she passed no one else in the hallways or in the commom room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Catherine woke up. She took a shower and got dressed. She walked down into the commom room and saw that Hermione and Ron were arguing. Harry was sitting on the couch and staring at them. He then saw Catherine and gave her a look that said, 'help me get away from these two lunatics. Are you hungry?' Catherine nodded.

"Okay guys," Harry told Hermione and Ron,"Catherine and I are going to head down to the Great Hall to get some food."

But it was no use. They were still arguing with eachother. They were both smiling like mad, but still arguing. Harry shook his head and laughed at them. Catherine walked over to him and he held out his arm, so she took it. Hermione and Ron both finally stopped arguing and looked over at Harry and Catherine.

"Were you going to go to breakfast with out us?" Ron asked.

"I told you guys, but you weren't listening."

"Harry don't be ridiculous. I am sure if you said something about food, Ron would hear you," Hermione said teasingly. Ron stuck his toungue at Hermione.

"Okay shall we go then?" asked Catherine.

"Yes, we shall."

The Great Hall was kind of a little full. Most of the students were probably still in bed because classes weren't in session yet. Catherine looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy there with his two goons. He seemed to take no notice of her so she just continued in the conversation with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"So, Hermione, you can't forget to do that dare when we start our classes tomorrow," Catherine said.

"What dare?"

"You know, the one where you have to pretend to like that new teacher."said Harry.

"She doesn't have to- I mean it was just a silly game." Ron replied. Harry could tell Ron did not like the idea of Hermione throwing herself at some guy. Except if the guy was him.

Catherine began to space out of the conversation. She had so many things to think about and this was her second day back at Hogwarts. She then felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up and she saw Malfoy stare at her then quickly look away. She began to smile like mad. Was he really staring at HER? She could feel he butterflies in her stomach. She started to imagine what it would be like if they got married. She could hear him say her name. Actually is sounded quite real, but it wasn't his voice it was..

"Catherine?" Harry said. "Why are you smiling like a madman?"

"Oh- What? I- um, my arm hurts." Damnit! Why can't I think quick! And my arm hurts? What? Harry, Hermione, and Ron started laughing.

"You're smiling because your arm hurts?" Harry asked.

"It's okay. I smile when my arm hurts too." Ron said, still laughing.

"Hey Catherine, want to come with me to the library?" Harry asked.

"The library?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing. Why do you want to go to the- Oh Harry! I told you! We can't go looking up stuff on the John Mckimpsey guy," Hermione said. (John Mckimspey is the guy who died in Diagon Alley if you dont remember :) )

"Hermione come on! I just want to do some research. Nothing bad can come from reading a book."

"Alright Harry. Since I see you will never give up. Let's go."


	5. The Dare

They went to the library and began to look in all the books known to man. and wizard. All they could find is what they already knew. That he owned the Coluber Castle.

"I don't believe this. There has to be something. People just don't kill people," Harry said.

"Well, you never know. It could just be some crazed murderer who just decided to kill someone," Ron said, but Harry didn't look to convinced. "Okay now can we please act like normal 6th years and go hang out outside?"

"Sure, if it will make you happy."

They walked down the hallways and made their way outside. The sun was shining brightly for the last summer day for the students at Hogwarts. The four of them decided to sit underneath a tree near the lake. Harry plopped down on the floor. He had missed this part of Hogwarts over the summer.

"Potter.."

On the other hand, he had definitely not missed that. He looked up and saw bright blonde hair in front of him. Is there no escaping him?

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Catherine felt her heart begin to beat rapidly. She was trying her hardest not to start smiling. It was useless. Catherine just began to stare at the grass so no one would notice her expression on her face. Ah. Too late.

"What are you smiling at, Bruins?"

"Oh-I, er." Damnit! Again the wonderful gift of comebacks is shunning me at the moment. Luckily, Harry decided to cut in.

"Don't bother her Malfoy. What did you want?"

"I just came by to congratulate you on becoming the captain of your quidditch team. You do know I am cpatain of the Slytherin team this year as well."

"Oh, did your father buy your way into that too?" Ron asked.

"You better watch your mouth, Weasel! You little-"

"If that's all you had to say, then why don't you just leave?" Catherine but in. Draco could sense the disappointment in her voice. He was about to just leave, but then he saw all of his Slytherin friends watching him. He knew he had to make a scene.

"So, you've got another follower, do you pothead?" Draco remarked, referring to Catherine. "At least she's prettier than the mudblood."

Ron was about to jump on top of Malfoy, but Harry and hermione held him back. Draco smirked at his accomplishment and began to walk away. But before he did, he glanced over at Catherine, who was just staring at him with no emotion in her eyes. It's going to take a lot to win her back after this, he thought. In Catherine's mind, she wanted to go punch him, but her heart was holding her back. Gosh, she thought. Draco Malfoy, I don't know whether to kill you or to kiss you.

She looked back at the group and saw that Ron was calming down. His face was still bright red. They all thought that smoke was going to start coming out of his ears. Ron was mumbling things about Draco that they could barely make out.

"Draco...stupid...bastard...don't...how...prefect...," he mumbled.

"Prefect?" Hermione said aloud. "Oh my gosh, Ron. We have a prefect meeting now. We have to go or we're going to be late!" Hermione grabbed his hand and started running. They both yelled goodbye and that they would see them at dinner. Harry and Catherine watched as they ran into the castle. Malfoy soon followed after them.

Harry looked at Catherine and smiled. She is so beautiful, he thought. Catherine could see his eyes gleaming and she began to feel uncomfortable. Harry got up and extended his hand. She took it and got up as well.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Catherine said with a smile.

They walked and talked for an hour and a half. Catherine really liked Harry. Not like a boyfriend, but as a best friend. He understood her a lot because he had lost his parents as well. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for dinner. They walked up to the castle. Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hey. Do you want to go watch the sunset?" He asked her.

"Okay."

They started walking up to a hill and sat down on the grass. It was very cool outside with a light breeze. Catherine was getting cold. Harry could sense this so he took off his hacket and gave it to her. She thanked him and put it on. His jacket was bug on her, but it was very warm.

"You know, I haven't done this since I was little. Everyday my parents used to take me out and watch it with them. Sometimes, they even woke me up in the morning to see it rise." Catherine said, staring at the sunset. It was very beautiful. She loved how the colors changed from yellow to dark blue.

"Do you miss them a lot? Or do like to live with your uncle?" He asked.

"Well, of course I do miss them terribly. They were the greatest parents anyone could ever ask for. I would give anything for them to come back. Living with my uncle is, well, interesting. When I first moved in with him, it was very different. He was the complete opposite of my parents. Everything they believed in, it was hard to see that him and my mom were related."

"That's probably the same way it was with my parents and my aunt and uncle. Everyone always tells me how great my parents were, I never could understand how they ever got along with my aunt and uncle."

It started to become darker. They didn;t get to see the whole sun set because they had to go back inside and eat dinner. Besides, everyone would be wondering where they were. They didn't want to get into any trouble.

When they got into the Great Hall, everyone was already eating. They sat down next to Hermione and Ron, who both looked up and sighed.

"Where have you guys been?" Ron asked.

"We looked for you everywhere," said Hermione.

"Oh we were just outisde watch-" Harry started, before he was interrupted.

"Hermione!"

It was Ginny. She kept pestering her about the dare. "Okay, tonight we have to practice how you are going to act with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And tomorrow I have to get you dressed for that class!" She was clearly going to enjoy this, even if she wasn't in the same class.

"What? Dress me? No, Gin-"

"Yeah, I have to dress you! Oh, when do you have that class?"

"Umm, I have it first, I think."

"Great! Then in the mornings, you have to come over to the girls dormotories and I will dress you and..." Ginny rambled on.

The next morning Hermione locked herself in the bathroom. She had never felt so bare in her life. What would her parents say if they found her in this outfit? She usually liked to dress in a more conservative manner.

"I am not coming out in this...this...I don't even know what to call it. It's like a bandana wrapped around my waist!" She screamed.

"Is it really? Now you know I wouldn't let you wear something like that," Ginny said. Catherine then heard Hermione sigh from behind the door. "It needs to be much shorter than that!"

Hermione grunted. "Kidding! So are you going to come out or are we going to have the bust the door open for you?"

"Guys hurry up!" Harry yelled from the common room.

They then heard the door begin to open and slowly Hermione came out. She kept pulling down her skirt. Ginny and Catherine were shocked. Hermione Granger had legs!

"You can't really expect me to go out like this!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfectly straight and she was wearing make up, which she usually didn't do except for special occasions. She was wearing a skin tight light blue halter top and a jean miniskirt and heels. Hermione looked gorgeous.

"What are you talking about? You look hot!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No, I look like a child prostitute!"

"Hermione you look so pretty! I don't even know what you are talking about!" Catherine replied.

"Here, put your school robe on. Then like casually take it off during his class or something."

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Hermione said, as she shoveled her face in her hands.

"No no no! You'll ruin the make up!" Ginny scolded. "Okay, let's go."

Ginny and Catherine almost had to drag Hermione into the Great Hall. Right when they entered, everyone was looking at Hermione. They were dazzled by her radiant beauty. Well, it could of also been the fact that she was actually wearing make-up and she smelled of roses and cinnamon. Oh yeah, and her heels were rather loud when she walked on the stone ground.

When she sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron's eyes got wide and he began to blush. He then quickly looked down and began puring orange juice into his cereal bowl. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Catherine were all staring at him.

"Um, Ron. I don't think that is going to taste so great with your cereal," Harry said. Ron looked at what he had just done and started mumbling. He then took a spoonful of it and put it in his mouth.

"So aren't you guys going to say anything?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Harry just smiled and said, "Hermione you look beautiful."

"Thanks Harry."

"And you Ronald?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, you look really beautiful 'Mione," Ron said, barely making eye contact with her. Catherine and Harry exchanged looks. Ron looked like he was about to pee in his pants.

Herimone began to blush and smiled. She was just about to say something to him when the bell rang (I don't care if there is a bell, but there is now.) Oh great, school is starting, Catherine thought.

Ginny got up and said, "Hey Catherine, tell me everything. IF she doesn't do it then we will have to think of something worse for her to do!"

"She really is evil, isn't she?" Catherine asked laughing.

"Yeah, try living with her," Ron replied.

They all walked into their first class and to their disappointment, they found they had it with the Slytherin.

"Woah, so Granger is a girl. Looks like we were all wrong guys," Malfoy said when Hermione first entered the classroom. Catherine looked over at him with a cold stare. He new he was going to be hearing about this from her later. Ron started lunging toward him but Harry was trying to hold him back.

"Malfoy! You -"

"Everyone please take your seats. Welcome to the first class of the first day of school." Professor Nieto said..

"Yeah and we had to have it with the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle already look confused," Ron commented. This was true. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Professor Nieto as if he was speaking in an entirely different language. Then again, they always looked like that.

"I am professor Nieto and I shall be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Are there any-"

Right then Lavendars hands shot up. "Uh, professor, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" she asked, batting her eyes. All the guys in the class gave a little groan.

All the girls began to nod their heads in agreement to Lavendars question. They were all dying to know. Even the Slytherin girl were swooning over him.

"I, um- well, how about I start off by telling you guys a little about myself. I am 25 years old so I graduated from here 8 years ago. I then went on the Auchendahl to study the defense against the dark arts. I-"

"Uh professor, sorry to interrupt. Are you married? or dating?" asked Alicia. Draco looked down at her with a look of surprise on his face. He thought that she was still sad about him. He was beginning to not like this new professor.

"Well, I don't think thats very appropriate for me-"

"Oh come on. You can tell us," said Hermione with a sweet smile. Catherine silently laughed at this. The professor looked up at Hermione and smiled. This made Ron start glaring at him. Catherine and Harry were going to enjoy this week way to much.

"Alright. No I am not married or dating. Now the papers on your desks are this classes syllabus.."

Catherine looked around the classroom. Half of the girls were either twirling their hair or batting their eyes. The other half of the girls, like herself, just looked amused. On the other hand, all the guys in the room looked like they wanted to kill Professor Nieto.

"That is all I have to say about the class. Are there anymore questions? I mean, questions about the class only?" Everyone just sat there staring at him. "Okay, then for the last five minutes of class, you guys may talk quietly."

Ron, Catherine, Harry, Hermione, and Neville all turned in and faced eachother. "So what do you guys think of him?" Ron asked.

"He sounds like he is going to be a pretty good teacher, I guess," Neville replied.

Hermione looked back at Professor Nieto who was staring at her. "Yeah, I guess-"

"Hermione Granger, can you please come over here?" Professor Nieto asked. Hermione looked around and some of the girls began to glare at her. Most of them wanted to be her right now. Harry, Catherine, and Ron all looked at eachother and began to smile at eachother. Well, not Ron. He had a look of horror on his face. If no one knew he had a crush on Hermione, they were now.

"Oh crap," she whispered to Catherine, "Do you think he knows?"

"How could he possibly know? Now go," she answered with a smile. "Oh wait!" Catherine pointed to her buttons on the robe. Hermione sighed. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. To her misfortune, everyone was looking at her. She tried to make it look casual, but some of the girls noticed and shook their heads. Hermione looked back at Catherine who was tilting her head towards Professor Nieto, motioning her to go.Hermione nodded her head and slowly walked down to his desk. She was slightly nervous because she had no idea of how she was supposed to act. Flirting was one thing she was not so smart in. She could never understand why Viktor had liked her so much. When she finally reached his desk, his head was down looking at some of papers. "Umm, professor? What did you need?"

Professor Nieto lifted up his head and smiled. He really did have a very nice smile. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. I have heard a lot about you," he answered.

Now Hermione's heart started to pound. Did he really know about the dare? What if she got in trouble for trying to act in a student-teacher relationship? Well, she wasn't really. It was just a dare. Stop being so paranoid, she thought to herself. "Oh, er, who told you about me?" she asked.

"Oh well I have seen all of the movies," he replied rather quickly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. Did he say movies? What in the world was he talking about?

"Oh I said I used to talk to Mad Eye Moody. Also, the teachers were telling me about you. From what I have heard, you are a very bright witch," he said with a smile.

"Oh, umm thanks," Hermione replied. The bell then rang and slowly all the students began to walk out of the classroom. Some of the girls were still glaring at Hermione and she could here them talking about her. Professor Nieto gave them a weird look and immediatly their glares turned into smiles. What gits, Hermione thoguht.

"Umm, Hermione, do you want me to wait for you outside?" Catherine asked.

"Well you guys can go. I don't want you to be late for your next class," Professor Nieto replied.

"Well, that was a great class. I will see you tomorrow, professor."

When they got into the hallway, Catherine started laughing. That was the most awkward thing she had seen in her life. When Hermione was talking to him, the look on her face was a mix of embarrassment and confusion.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked, as she started to button up her robes again. She really did not feel comfortable being that "open" to a professor.

Catherine looked at Hermione and said, "You know more than anyone how weird that was!"

Hermione lightly shoved Catherine and laughed, "Oh be quiet! Now we better go or we will be late for class!"

Finally the last class of the day was coming. It was kind of sad how they were all thinking that on the very first day of school. And of course they end it with their favorite teacher: Professor Snape. They all walked in dread to the dungeons wondering if six years of potion was really necessary. Apparently there was just no escaping him.

"We start off the day with a class with Slytherins, then we end it with Snape. Could our schedule get any worse?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Yep, it could. We end it with the Slytherins too." Ron said. "And Professor Snape. Professor I-hate-his-Cape. Professor I-wouldn't-want-to-rape. Professor we-can't-escape. Prof-"

"Ron! That's enough!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say those outloud..." Ron replied.

Just then, Professor Snape walked in. He had his expressionless face as usual and brought melancholy into the dungeon. Well he brought more melancholy for a dungeon probably is already full of melancholy. (wow...i used melancholy three times in two sentences..)

"This year, you will have the same partners all year round and you will have to sit together. Don't look too excited. I am picking them out for you guys," Professor Snape said. Everyone looked very disappointed. Except for Draco, who would probably get someone he liked.

"Potter and Parkinson, Weasly and Goyle, Granger and Crabbe,"

The trio were all pretty much depressed. Not only did they get the stupidest people in the room, they got with Slytherin.

"Corley and Tindula, Malfoy and Zabini, and we have one left over. Ms. Bruins. Would anyone care to have her in their group?"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all raised their hands, but Snape completely ignored them. He looked over at someone else who raised their hand. "Mr. Malfoy? Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Draco said with his smirk.

Doh, Catherine thought. Now I have even more chances to act like an idiot in front of him! Harry gave a look of sympathy to her. She tried to look a little sad at least even though she was kind of excited. Well excited and scared. She got up and sat next to Draco. This would be interesting. I am partnered with two Slytherin. One who probably is a jack ass and one who I don't know whether to love or to kill, Catherine thought.

After classes, they all fell down on the common room couch. It had been a very long day. All they got today from the teachers was lecture after lecture after lecture. Harry loved to be back at Hogwarts, but he really did not miss this. He also had Quidditch tryouts to think about. He should be having them soon so that the team could start practicing for the year. He looked over at his friends who were just sitting there. They all looked tired.

"So Harry, when are you going to have quidditch tryouts?" Ron asked. It was so weird how they sometimes thought about the same things at the same time. That's why they were friends probably.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it. When do you think I should have them?" Harry asked Ron. He knew he was going to want to try out for it. He wasn't that bad of a player either.

"Whenever. I practiced a lot with Fred and George and Ginny over the summer. Ginny is pretty good. She is quick." Ron commented.

"Maybe we should have them next week. Or in two weeks."

"How about a week and a half."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Are you going to try out Catherine?" Harry asked.

Catherine looked over at Harry and laughed. "Clearly you have never seen me play. I think I will just stick to watching the games than actually playing them," Catherine replied. This was true. Her playing quidditch is like watching a dog chase its tail: pointless and stupid, yet funny.

"Ah, yeah, I am with you on that one Catherine. We will just leave it to you guys."

The next couple of days at school went by rather slow. Except for the first and last classes. Hermione was getting good at the flirting thing by the last day. And Catherine sitting next to Draco was interesting. He was pretty good at potions. Him and Blaise would tend to make fun of her during class though. Harry was constantly looking back at her to make sure she was alright. He was so thoughtful when it came to her. He even offered to carry her books for her. Of course she said no. That was a little awkward for her.

Ginny was having so much fun getting Hermione ready in the morning. She also had a good laugh when Catherine and Hermione would tell her what happened during the class. Except for the dirty looks she got in class, Hermione thought it was a pretty fun dare. That is, until Friday came. This was the day she would have to try to give Professor Nieto a kiss.

"Hey, just be thankful it's not Snape," Ginny said, trying to comfort her. The bell then rang and Hermione took a deep breath. During the whole lesson, she could not even pay attention. She had already asked Nieto if she could talk to him after class so it was all set.

"'Mione? Hermione? Are you there?" Ron asked, as he shook his hand in front of her face. She was in a deep daze. For some reason, she could of sworn that she saw Catherine crying. She looked over at her and saw that she looked just fine. She shook it out of her head and tried to pay attention. Hermione then realized that Ron was trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Just making sure you are all here. You look out of it," he commented.

"Sorry. I just keep thinking about what is going to happen next." She said. Ron just looked at her and nodded his head. He looked kind of sad after seh said this, but she thought it was just her eyes playing tricks on her again. Finally the bell rung. Hermione could feel her heart. It felt like it was about to just come out of her chest. Her palms were also getting sweaty. She had only kissed one guy in her life. Viktor Krum and that was almost two years ago. Well she had also kissed Ron a couple days ago, but that didn't count. That was a dare. But this was too, wasn't it.

"Uh, professor?" Hermione asked, very timidly.

"Yeah?" He answered. He also sounded like he had something else on his mind. He began going through blank pieces of parchment like he was looking for something.

"Well, er, umm...you see, I-"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "It's okay. I know all about it," he replied.

Hermione looked shocked. "Wait, you know? About the..." She was lost for words.

"Dare? Yes, I know."

"But how?"

"I just know about it. Let's leave it at that. So to close it off, you have to kiss me...right?"

Hermione gave a little nervous laugh. "Yeah. Some great friends I have." There was a little awkward silence. "You're not mad are you?" She asked.

"Oh no. Actually, my friends and I did something like this when I was at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked up and smiled. "You did? That's funny. It is kind of like karma then, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Again, there was another awkward silence. Hermione looked down. She felt her heart beating even harder and her hands getting all sweaty. At least now, it wouldn't be as awkward after the kiss, she thought. Hermione slowly walked over to Professor Nieto. She bent down and closed her eyes. She felt like she couldn't look at him directly in the eyes because of how uncomfortable she was. Finally, their lips met. It was a very soft kiss that lasted for a couple seconds. For some reason, she knew Ginny was watching behind the door. She wouldn't care if she got detention in her next class, she had to see this.

"Uh, well, I better go now. Can we just forget this ever happened? I don't really want it to be awkward or anything..." Hermione said.

"Of course. It will never be brought up again," he answered, not really looking at her. Hermione just nodded and went for the door. Surely enough, Ginny was just outside the door. She looked like she was about to soil her pants.

"It was not that funny! And what are you doing out of class anyways?" Hermione asked, with a look fo surprise on her face. She couldn't imagine the whole thing being that amusing.

"Oh come on! You know I couldn't dare you to do this without seeing it for myself," Ginny replied with a smile. She looked rather satisfied with the way her dare turned out.

"Yeah. I thought you would be here. Well, we better get to class. I will see you at lunch, okay?" 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Catherine was walking to her next class by herself. Out of the six classes she was taking, this was the only one that neither Harry, Hermione, nor Ron were in with her: Divination. She walked into the classroom and took her usual seat. She was the only Gryffindor in this class, which wasn't fair. Every year she had at least seven other Gryffindors in the class. Now she had a whole class of Ravenclaws. This made her feel really stupid. 

While Professor Trelawney was taking role, Catherine noticed that someone was tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and her heart jumped. Draco Malfoy. How strange, she thought. He wasn't in this class for the first four days. Why was he suddenly in the class now?

"Hey," he said.

Catherine gave him a quizzical look. "Where you always in this class?" she asked.

"No, I just transferred this morning," he replied.

"Stalker," Catherine said, jokingly. She then quickly turned around when Professor Trelawney threatened to give them both detentions. Catherine couldn't stop thinking about Draco though. Had he switched for her?

Draco could tell that Catherine was smiling even though he was sitting behind her. During the rest of the class, Draco could not focus. He kept thinking about what his father had owled him the day before. .

Dear Son,  
I trust that you are doing what we planned. Now that you are older and you are carrying out the Malfoy way, I think it is time to tell you how your mother and I ended up getting married.  
At Hogwarts, your mother was pathetic. She had fallen in love with a stupid Gryffindor. Her life was almost useless. The only thing that saved her from being disowned by her family or killed was a Seer. They had seen that her heir would be worth something. So the Dark Lord told me to marry her. We knew she wouldn't marry if she weren't in love. She was weak like that. So, we had to get rid of the Gryffindor she was in love with. And there I was to comfort her after her loss. I had to listen to all of her secrets and be sweet to her. That was hard because she was an annoying bitch most of the time.  
Now you are carrying on what I had to do. You must do...

The rest was just a list of things to do that would make it easier for Catherine to fall in love with him. Draco couldn't believe that had really happened. And he had called his mother an annoying bitch. Well, he could imagine that from his father. Good ol' dad. The sad part about the whole thing was that his dad actually sounded proud of what he was about to do. Most dads would be happy for good grades or getting on the quidditch team, but no. His father was happy when he was trying to seduce girls to make an heir for him.

That night, Harry, Catherine, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Ginny were all sitting in the common room. Ginny was just having a fun time telling the other of Hermiones dare. To Hermione relief, Ginny had not heard what they were saying. She only saw that Hermiones face was pink and Professor Nieto could not make eye contact. Ron put up a fit. At first, he didn't believe what had happened. Then he started his mumbling and couldn't believe what had happened. He decided to go to bed early and the rest of them followed, except for Harry and Catherine.

Hermione had trouble going to sleep that night. She had so much on her mind. When she finally did fall asleep, she had another odd dream. Usually her dreams were kind of blurry and nothing looked like it was actually happening. The dream she had this night was different. It was like the one she had had on the train when they first arrived last week.

"Ron! Where are you?" She heard herself say. Hermione could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. It felt like it was about to come out, but she had no idea why. She looked around to see where she was. The Forbidden Forest. "Ron!" she yelled again.

This time there was an answer. "Hermione!" This was the weird part. She heard her name being called in two different directions. Her breaths began getting deeper and deeper. She was very confused. She looked over to the right and saw Ron. She was kind of relieved. But then she looked to the left and saw Ron. What? she thought. Think Hermione, think! Oh, crap. Where's my wand?

"Ron! It's a reddo! Do the spell!"

"What!" They both yelled.

"I don't have my wand with me," one of them yelled. "Oh, shut up! You're not even me!" yelled the other one.

Hermione was really panicking now. If I just choose a Ron, I could be wrong and we would both die. Even if I am right, we could still die with one of these things running around. If I run away, Ron will die. Hermione looked over to the left. That Ron was slowly walking towards her. She could tell it wasn't him. Okay, she thought. Now I know which one is real and which one isn't. Oh shit, he is getting closer. Hermione slowly started backing up until she felt her back hit a tree. "Ron! RON!"

Suddenly there was a bright light. It was really bright. Her eyes began to hurt. Hermione then realized that it was morning and she was lying in her bed. It was just a dream, she thought. She put a hadn to her face and wiped away the sweat. Catherine walked in and saw Hermione.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a very worried look on her face.

"Oh yeah. I am fine."

"Are you sure? I could take you to the hospital wing," Catherine said, not completely believing that Hermione was okay.

"Yes, I am fine. Just bad dream, that's all."

"Alright."

For the next couple of days, Hermione started thinking. What if these dreams eventually came true? She didn't want to panic Harry, Ron, or Catherine. She then remembered searching through old books over the summer. Seers were once common in her family. Hermione decided to just keep it to herself until she was sure that this was real. No use in making everyone worry over something that wasn't a big deal.

Over the next couple of weeks, everyone at Hogwarts began to notice changes. There were almost always a teacher in every hallway or some other type of adult and no one was allowed to be by themselves. If they were and got caught, a teacher would follow them around until they met up with friends.. Everyone was beginning to wonder what was up. Soon rumors started spreading.

"The Basilisk is back! And it's already killed three students!"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is going to attack this year. We are all in danger!"

"There is an outbreak of a plague! EVERYONE WILL GET ACNE!"

"There is demon roaming around the castle that eats little girls and boys for breakfast! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"They caught a couple shagging in the hallways and now all the teachers are worried about a sex craze!"

The students were going crazy. The teachers kept assuring them that there was nothing wrong and that it was just for safety issues. They even had an assembly about it. But everyone decided to believe the rumors. They were more exciting. Dumbledore was getting flooded with owls about the changes from the student's parents. This was creating more problems then trying to stop them.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Catherine sat down at the Great Hall. Everyone was still talking about the changes.

"What do you guys think is going on?" Ron asked.

"Well, on the first day of school, I overheard Professor McGonnagle and Professor Dumbledore talking about how they needed more security. They also mentioned a prophecy that was supposed to come true this year or something. I didn't get to hear what it was all about though," Catherine said.

"Don't they have some prophecy books in the library or something?" Harry asked.

"Probably," Hermione answered.

"What? You're not objecting to this?" Harry asked.

"No. I am just as interested in this as you are. Over the summer, I did research on my family background. I just found out that my family was once known for being seers and prophets. But that was over 200 hundred years ago, before a squib was born. I was thinking maybe I could see one of my ancestors in the books."

"Alright then, let's go the the library!" Ron shouted, while throwing a fist up in the air, feeling very enthusiastic. He looked like he was ready to battle a battle that ended all battles. You could almost hear trumpet playing in the background. Everyone stared at him for a minute, like he had some kind of strange disease. Then they all started laughing.

Finally Harry said, "I'm saying this as your friend, never do that again."

So, again, they went to the library. Because that is what normal sixteen year old teenagers do. Now there was some good news and bad news about the prophecy books. Good: The library did have them. Bad: There were about five books with over ten thousand pages each.

"Do we really need to do this?" Ron asked as he was flipping through the pages of a book. The book looked extremely old and it was wearing out. For some reason, Ron really wanted to smell it. "Ugh! It smells horrible!"

"That's why books are for reading, Ron, not for smelling," Hermione said.

"Hey, do you know any spells or anything that might make this a tad bit easier?" Catherine asked.

"Oh yeah, Hermione. We learned this like in third year or something. I just remember hearing someone say, 'this is what you do when doing research. This spell will help you go faster.' I couldn't really concentrate during the class. Goyle was doing something very disturbing with his nose..." Harry said, making a disgusted face just thinking about Goyle going treasure hunting, then finding the jack pot and well..lets just say some things were not meant to be eaten.

"Oh Harry! Yes, I remember that! The spell part, not the Goyle part thank goodness...The only problem is, what exactly am I looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if they know that the prophecy is coming true this exact year, can you sort anything out like that?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, you're brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, as Catherine looked smug. Hermione then said the spell. (to lazy to make one up...okay...henopi lokorli) The book then suddenly began turning its pages wildly. After going through this with three of the books, they finally found something that was probably what they were looking for, although it didnt really help very much.

"It says that on June 15, 1905, Robert Hulton said, 'In one hundred years an heir of Slytherin will finally receive what they have long wanted.' I guess they are just assuming that it is You-Know-Who. He is the only known heir, right? That's why this year, Harry, you have to be extra careful. I don't want you venturing off looking for trouble. Okay?" Hermione asked, well kind of ordered.

"Yes, mother. Now, I do believe we have an appointment at the quidditch field, Ron. Tryouts. Are you ready?" Harry asked.

Ron took a deep breath, "I suppose so."

"Ron, you did really good!" Harry exclaimed as they were speed walking down the hallways. It was almost time for dinner at the Great Hall so the two boys had to hurry.

"Eh, I guess I did alright. Ginny and I practiced most of the summer. Fred and George helped sometime too, when they weren't busy with their shop," Ron replied as they were walking into the Great Hall. "Ginny did a good job though. She has always been pretty good at quidditch."

"Yeah, well I think you have a good shot at making the team this year, too," Harry said, taking a seat next to Catherine.

"Oh you don't have to do anything special just because we're best friends. I will understand if you choose someone else," Ron said, even though he really did want to be on the team.

Harry took a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I will just choose Seamus because the truth is you really suck!" he said with sarcasticness.

"What?" Ron almost yelled.

"I am kidding Ron. You need to have more confidence in what you do," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and looked over at Ron. "Yeah. I am sure you did wonderful. How about Catherine and I come and watch the next try out day," Hermione said rather than asked. Ron's eyebrows shot up.

"You want to watch me play quidditch?" Ron asked Hermione. Please say no, he thought. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hermione, even though he had done it plenty of times in the past. But this year, he accepted the fact that he may like her more than justa friend.

Hermione nodded. "Great!" Harry exclaimed. "The last tryout day is tomorrow afternoon. The start at four.Then Katie and I are going to pick out the players. Katie in the co-captain on the team. Anyways," Harry said as he looked over at Catherine and Hermione, "Did you guys find out anything else about that prophecy?"

Hermione shook her head. "No there really isn't much more we can get out of it."

"Yeah. The prophecy is like a riddle. We will just have to see what happens," Catherine added.

-  
"Alright, today is the last day for the tryouts," Harry said in the Gryffindor locker rooms. There were about twenty-five people trying out, some of which had talent, and well others that did not. They were all listening intently as they walked out onto the field. "All of you have done pretty well so far and-"

"Umm, Harry?" Ginny said.

"Uh yeah?"

"Look behind you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and slowly turned around. The Slytherins.He could see Draco slowly walking towards him witha stern look on his face. Slowly, Draco began to smirk. When he finally reached Harry, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Potter," Draco said.

"Malfoy?" Harry replied as Draco finally apporached him. He seemed pretty annoyed. The hot sun was blazing on them and sweat was already dripping down the sides of their faces. "We are not going throught this again, are we? We got the field for today," Harry said to him.

"Potter, when are you going to realize that I don't really give a shit," Draco replied with a smirk. "So why don't you just get your little friends and leave already?"

"Look, I really do not feel like arguing with you today. We both need to get our teams together so why don't we just split the field. We can just play half-court or something."

Draco stood there and thought for a minute. Finally he took a deep breath and said, "Alright, Pothead. But, if any of your stupid Gryffindor team mates get on my side of the field, I will personally see to it that they never walk again."

"Sure, Malfoy. Just save your talk for when season starts, since it seems to be the only thing you are good at."

Malfoy glared. He was about to punch Harry but then he noticed Catherine and Hermione sitting in the stands. He couldn't just hit him or else Catherine would have a fit. Then his father would be pissed and he would be in deep shit. Perfect, he thought. Harry turned around to look at what Malfoy was staring at. Catherine and Hermione?

"Didn't know they were your type," Harry said sternly. He gave Draco the "Keep-your-eyes-off-of-them-especially-Catherine-or-I-will-kill-you-then- bring- you-back to-life-to- clean-up- the- mess" look.

Draco looked back at Harry. Dammit, he thought. He saw me. "Well, aren't you a protective of you little girlfriend."

"Hermione is not-"

"Not Granger! Bruins, you idiot! How dense are you! The whole damn school can see it! Why don't you make a bloody move!" Draco said, rather loudly. Luckily, everyone else was involved in their own conversation and they weren't paying attention. Harry gave a strange look at Draco. Then he turned around and started talking to his team. Draco shook his head and turned back to his team. What a git, he thought. And so am I. I just told my enemy to make a move on a girl I am supposed to make a move on!

"Alright guys. Half-court today. On your brooms!"

"Woah! They should have a really good team this year!" Catherine exclaimed as she watched the tryouts. Hermione was sitting down with a book in her nose. "Aren't you going to watch?"

"Well I would but I have a huge Divinations project to do. Besides, I was watching for a couple of minutes. Ron and Harry are really good," Hermione replied still writing frantically with her quill.

"Divinations project? Isn't that due in a month?" Catherine asked. Although she wasn't a big procrastinator, she never started the day after the teacher assigned it. maybe a week and half before it was due.

"Well yeah, but if I want a good grade on it, I have to start now."

"Alright. I still think you're crazy."

Catherine looked back to the quidditch field. She loved watching quidditch. All the colors blending together when they flew fast enough. She was never really good though. That was probably why she enjoyed watching it so much. They could do things she couldn't.

She was watching Harry zoom towards a snitch when she saw something at the corner of her eye. It was green and bright blonde. She turned her head over to where the Slytherin were practicing. Draco was staring at her. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she immediatly looked down. Was he looking at me? she asked herself. She looked back at and he was still staring at her. She almost forgot where she was. Even from far away, Catherine could see him smirking, or was it a smile?

"Catherine? What are you smiling about? You smile a lot, don't you?" Hermione asked with amusement. "Thinking about a boy? Harry maybe?"

"What? Oh no I was," thinking about Draco, I can't say that, she thought. "Well-er-no..." Aah I got tongue tied!

"Sure. I know you guys have a-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Harry interupted. "RON!"

Immediatly Hermione and Catherine looked back onto the field. One of the Slytherin beaters had hit a bludger towards Ron's head. Harry flew down towards him and ordered Ginny to go get Madame Pomfrey. Ron was on the ground and he looked like he was knocked out. Hermione and Catherine then ran down onto the field.

"Everyone, go back in the locker rooms!" Harry said. When his team had gone, he began walking towards the Slytherine side of the field. "MALFOY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Hey, that was not me!" he yelled back.

"Yeah, but you are the captain! You should be watching your players!" Harry yelled. He was very upset. The whole Slytherin team just landed and walked off of the field like nothing happened. Harry approached Malfoy and pushed him.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Catherine asked, frantically.

Ah, screw her, Draco thought. He went in and punched Harry in the jaw. Soon the two boys were in a big fight. Catherine and Hermione were yelling at them to stop. Catherine finally got in the middle and pushed them apart. Harry stopped because of the love potion. Draco stopped because he knew he had to. Catherine looked back at Draco with a look that said "say-something-you-ass-hole". Draco just shrugged his shoulders and walked off the field with a fat lip and a bruised cheek. Catherine shook her head and walked over to Harry.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she took a napkin out of her pocket and held it to his nose. He nodded and she smacked him in the head. "Why did you do that? You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"Ow! Well, look at Ron-"

"Yeah look at Ron! You should be helping him not beating on Malfoy."

"Ron! Wake up!" Hermione loudly whispered to Ron. She had been tending to him while everyone else was gone. Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Soon Ginny came back with Madame Pomfrey and they brought Ron to the Hospital Wing.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked Madame Pomfrey. Harry, Catherine, Ginny and Hermione were all very worried. They sat around the bed were Ron was lying with the cold-looking, white hospital blanket on top of him. He looked like a statue. He had not waken up since the fall.

"Yes, dears, no need to worry. He should be up and about by tomorrow morning. Now go. Visiting hours are over," she replied.

The next morning, after Harry had met with Katie and picked the members of the quidditch team, he ran up to the hospital wing with Catherine. Hermione was already there with Ginny. When they entered they saw Ron sitting up in the bed. He was finally awake. Harry ran over to Ron's side and gave him a hug.

"We were all so worried. Especially Hermione," Harry said. Ron looked up at Hermione and she blushed. "Well, Ron, I have some news for you."

"What?"

"You and Ginny made the team as chasers!" Harry said.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked with a big smile on her face. She immediatly ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug. "Aah Thank you!"

"Don't thank me. You did a great job."

"I made the team?" Ron asked. "When's the practice. I have to go. I am ready," Ron said while trying to get out of the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah! You stay in that bed until noon," Madame Pomfrey said. "You guys are getting him too excited. Let him get his rest now."

Madame Pomfrey kicked them out of the Hospital Wing again. She was much more strict this year. All the teachers were much more strict. Ever since the stupid security got tighter. No one walks in the halls alone. You can't stay in an area without a professor on gaurd.

Later that night Catherine sat on the couch laughing. "I thought you were talking about the grapes!" Harry said, mocking what Catherine had said the other day.

"Shut up!" Catherine said while punching him in the arm and trying to suppress her laughter. They were the last ones up as usual. Almost every night they sat together on the couch, talking. Everyone else was sound asleep in their beds. At least I hope they were in their own beds.

"Why? What are you going to do if I don't shut up? Tickle me to death?" He asked her.

Catherine laughed. "Maybe I will!" She said, as she leaned closer to him with her hands in the air. She was ready to attack.

"Not if I get you first!"

Suddenly he was tickling her with no mercy. He had gotten her before she even got a chance to get him first. Finally she couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. They both got louder and louder.

"Stop!" She said in between gigles. Harry abruptly stopped when someone yelled from the dorms.

"Shut it down there! It's one thirty in the bloody morning!"

Catherine and Harry were on the floor staring at eachother with big smiles on their faces. They both looked pretty funny. On the floor, staring at eachother with pillows over their mouths. Finally Harry stopped laughing.

"Oh crap, it is one-thirty!" Harry said. Catherine suddenly gave a big yawn. Since yawns are contagious, Harry yawned as well.

"I think I am going to go to bed then. Good night Harry." She scooted over and gave him a hug. She then slowly went up the stairs and into the girls dorm.

"Good night Catherine," Harry whispered to himself as he stared in the direction in which she had left. He could feel it in his heart. Every moment he spent with her, he liked her more and more. The words that Malfoy had said to him the day before was ringing in his head. "The whole damn school can see it! Why don't you make a bloody move!" Did everyone really see it? Harry looked into the fire. Slowly it began to fade out. He was left in darkness. He walked up the stairs and plopped onto his bed, planning how he would "make his move".

A couple more weeks had past, and Catherine had rarely talked to Malfoy, except during class and when he would come to taunt their group. Although she did have the little moments were she caught him looking in her direction. Those always made her heart melt. Today she was supposed to work on a project with him and Blaise though. Maybe she could find a way to talk to Draco without Blaise thinking of anything. She looked over at her watch realized it almost eight o'clock. But there was not class today. She had started to become really goood friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She looked around and there was no one else in the dorm so she got dressed and went to the Great Hall. She took her wand because since the security became tougher, any student caught walking by themselves without a wand would be given detention..

When she was getting closer to theGreat Hall,she heard someone whispering her name. She turned around quickly and almost screamed when she saw Draco was about two inches away from her face. It was then when she noticed his icy, blue eyes. They seemed so cold and distant. In the middle of her thoughts he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a dark corner.

"Let me see your necklace."

"What? Why?" Catherine said as she took off the necklace. She could still feel her heart beating rapidly, the butterflies in her stomach, and the chills running up and down her back.. Even though he was sometimes a jack ass, he still did that to her. Love sucks.

For a couple of minutes Draco was examining the necklace. He then began to focus on the ring around the heart. He walked out of the dark andheld it up towards the sunlight. Suddenly letters began to appear from the reflection. Draco read the words, but Catherine did not understand.

"What?" she asked.

"key ut vita est ut exsisto diligo quod diligo rursus " Draco said "Whatever this means is the secret to what this little necklace can do."

Before Catherine could say anything in return, he just disappeared.

Hermione saw Catherine and waved. She was finally starting to trust Catherine. She liked having another girl around to talk about..well.. girl stuff, such as periods, clothes, and crushes. Not that Hermione had a crush on anyone. Ron was her closest guy friend. And they were JUST friends and nothing more. besides he had a crush on Lavendar. Even though when she found out, it wasn't that convinceing. Or maybe she just didn't want to believe it. No. She shrugged these thoughts out of her head when Catherine sat down in front of her.

"Hey Hermione! Where are the rest of us?" Catherine laughed.

"Hey! Well Ron and Harry have quidditch practice so it is just us. You know the big game against Slytherin is next week. Both of the teams are undefeated,so it should be a good match." Hermione said.

"Wow. I don't remember you being the avid quidditch fan before."

"Well, you know Ron just told me all of this. Besides, Harry and Ron are two of our best friends. And it is Ron's first real year of playing." Hermione said with a smile. She looked at Catherine and saw her necklace again.

"I really do love your necklace. Can I see it for a minute?" Hermione asked.

Hesitantly, Catherine gave her the necklace. She saw Hermione just stare at the necklace. Hermione then started to frown as if she was deep in thought. Catherine started to worry. Hermione then held it up to the sunlight and the words appeared on the wall. What? Is everyone getting this but me? Catherine asked herself.

"Key ut vita est ut exsisto diligo quod diligo rursus," Hermione paused then said, " The key to life is to love and be loved in return."

"What?"

"That's what it means in Latin." Hah. Leave it to Hermione to be the smart one. But how is that supposed to help me figure out the use of the necklace? The key to life to love and be loved in return. That wasn't even a question or a riddle. It doesn't even have an answer. Why does this have to be so hard? Catherine thought.

"Where did you say you got this necklace again?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, er well- Japan. My parents got it in Japan. They went to a city there where there were Latin speaking Japanese people." Catherine said thinking quickly not even believing herself.

Hermione just nodded and laughed. After they had finished eating, they said goodbye to one another.Catherine had to finish her potions project with her lovely partners. And Hermione had promised to meet Harry and Ron after their quidditch practice to go say hello to Hagrid.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the library? Malfoy and Zabini are the worst." Hermione said. Catherine loved how caring Hermione was of everyone. She was like a mother.

"I am sure. It will be fine," Catherine replied, with a funny face. She then turned around and began walking towards the library as slowly as possible. This could end up being terrificly fun or horrifyingly annoying.

* * *

Harry and Ron had just finished quidditch practice and they were changing in the locker room. They had told Hermione that they would meet her at eleven o'clock in front of Hagrid's hut. It was almost Halloween and they had only said hi to him once during the first week of school. Ron looked at his watch and saw that it was ten fifty.

"It's almost eleven. We should start walking. We don't want to keep Hermione waiting."

"Okay, just one minute," Harry said as he slipped his robe on over his clothes."Hey Ron, are you ever going to tell Hermione that you like her?"

Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy. "What? I-er-well, are you ever going to tell Catherine you like her?" Ron shot back.

Harry then looked at Ron with big eyes. "What? I--You know too?"

"Harry, a blind man could see you are in love with her. You should just ask her to the Yule ball," Ron replied. "I think she might like you too, but it is hard to tell. She either likes you or she loves you as a brother."

"That's what I am afraid of. You know, I've liked her since I first saw her this year," Harry said. "It's just whenever I am around her, I have this feeling-"

"Alright Harry! I get it! You like her a lot."

"Sorry," Harry said with a laugh. "How about we make a deal. If I ask Catherine to the Yule Ball, then you HAVE to ask Hermione. And don't make it seem like a last resort this year."

Ron took a deep breath. "Fine. Now lets get going."


	7. Many Things

Catherine was on her way to the library. She could feel her palms getting sweaty. What the heck, she thought. I have no reason to be nervous. It is just Zabini and Malfoy. When she thought of his name she felt her lips rise into a smile. Catherine then immediatly hit herself on the head. A couple of second year boys walking down the hall gave her a weird look. Catherine began to step a little bit faster.

When she got to the library, she saw Zabini and Draco. Her heart began to beat a little faster. Draco was sitting at a table with a couple books in front of him and he was writing. Zabini was sitting next to him, staring out into space. Slytherin boys are so cute!

"Uh, hey!" Catherine managed to get out. Her face began to get hot as she looked over at Draco. He didn't look up at all, and Zabini rolled his eyes. What the hell, Catherine thought. She shrugged it off and sat down next to Zabini. Dead silence for a couple minutes. Awkwardness.

"So...Are we going to start?" Catherine asked.

"I'll take that as a no." Catherine took a deep breath. "Well, if we aren't going to do anything then-"

"Just shut it, Bruins!" Zabini finally said. Catherine looked taken aback. If he wasn't such a jerk, she might think he looked kind of hot all pissed off and such. But no, that ruined everything. Catherine could feel her temper rising.

"Look, Malfoy here is the potions genius so he is going to do it. I don't want some stupid Gryffindor messing up my Potions grade, alright?" Blaise half yelled, half whispered, if that is possible. Catherine just stared at him. temper rising rapidly. "Can't believe I am wasting my time here with this slut." Okay, that did it.

"What the hell is it with you Slytherin and being such bastards all the time?" Catherine exclaimed.

Blaise looked back at Catherine, startled that she had burst like that. A small smirk began to develop in the corner of his mouth. Catherine looked at him disgusted and shook her head. She had just insulted them and Zabini was amused and Draco hadn't moved a hair.

"You're all right Bruins. I am sorry for snapping at you. And for you information, we are not bastards, we are just," He paused for a moment, " i>competitive /i>." His eyes shifted over to Draco, who, for the first time in the ten minutes they were there, looked up. He glanced at Catherine and then shook his head to Zabini. Zabini just smirked and turned towards Catherine. Draco shook his head one more time and continued to write down the potions essay.

"Alright, what's going on?" Catherine asked. She was so confused with this inner language they had. She felt out of place.

"Well, I guess Malfoy here doesn't want me to tell you about the little class competitions we have each year. The competitions we have are the reason why Malfoy always seems to be the one everyone listens to and follows. And plus, he is rich, but that is besides the point. He has won every competition that we have had over the past five years. Except for last years of course."

"Who won that one?" Catherine asked, who was now interested in the Slytherin lifestyle.

"Well, I did. I kicked poor Malfoys ass," Blaise laughed.

"What were the competitions?"

"Well, first year, it was just who could get the most house points. Malfoy won that one because he was a suck up to Snape. Then second year, it was who could get the most kisses. Third year, it was who could get a girlfriend first. That worked to Malfoy's disadvantage though. Pansy is still obsessing over him.. Fourth year, that was a fun one. Who could snog with the most girls. Malfoy beat me, but not by very much," Catherine looked over at Draco after Zabini said this. She was probably so inexperienced compared to him. He was so out of her league. "Fifth year, the year that i>I /i> won. It was who could shag with the most girls. Slytherin girls only of course." Catherine mouth opened after she said that. She was in shock. Sex? They were betting over sex? She was so glad she wasn't in Slytherine now.

Blaise put his hand under her mouth and closed it. "You're pure aren't you?"

Draco looked up again at Catherine. He looked rather interested in this question. "I-well-you see- That's not any of your business!" She looked over at Draco who had a small smile on his face.

"Yep, you're pure. Don't be embarrased. I admire that. I wish I wouldn't have won that stupid competition, now that I look back on it," Blaise said, as he put his head down. Now he looked really cute, Catherine thought. She just nodded his head to what he was saying. "It was a really stupid thing to do."

"Then why did you do it?" Catherine asked. Wow, she thought. Blaise is really different once you get to know him.

"You know, peer pressure and stuff," he said really sadly, still looking down. "Being a Slytherin isn't the easiest thing. You have to act a certain way or else you get rejected by everyone." He sighed and looked up.

"Hey, what is the competition for this year?" Catherine asked.

"Uh, well, I would tell you, but we swear to tell no one until the competition is over," Blaise replied. Catherine just nodded her head. She looked down towards the ground and she could feel him staring at her. For some reason, she kind of liked that feeling. Zabini staring at her.

"You know, Bru- Catherine. May I call you Catherine?" She just nodded her head. It was strange, hearing him call her by her first name. She had never heard any Slytherin call a Gryffindor by their first name. Well, except for Draco. Which was weird. She had never called him by her first name before. Well at least not outloud. "You know, Catherine, you really are very pretty."

Catherine began to smile and blush. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy's head shoot up. Oh shit, he thought. She is falling for it hook, line, and sinker. She is so blind!

"Thanks," Catherine said. She could barely look him in the eye now.

"Hey, I want to show you something."

"What?"

"It's a secret. Come with me, it is really amazing," Blaise said pleadingly, taking her hands in his.

"But what about Mal-"

"Oh, he has got it under control, don't you?" Zabini said while turning towards Malfoy, and smiling sweetly. His face said 'you-better-say-yes-or-there-is-going -to-be-a-big-problem'

"Acutally," Draco said looking up, with a serious face, "I don't." Oh great, Draco thought. Time to play hero.

Blaise looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy, it looks to me like you are almost done anyway. You have seven pages done. You only need eight. So me and Catherine will just be off."

"Well, Zabini, if you want to leave so bad, then Bruins can stay here with _me_."

"No, Malfoy, I think she wants to _go_ with _me_," he replied while taking, Catherines hand and pointing towards the exit of the library.

Catherine's head was moving back and forth, trying to keep up with what was going on. Were they fighting over her? She would have never dreamed in her whole life that two boys, more less two _Slytherin _boys, would be fighting over her.

"Why don't we let her choose. Bruins-er Catherine, who are you going to stay with?" Draco asked. He knew she would choose him. At least he hoped she would.

Catherine looked back and forth between the two boys. Why did she have to choose? This was really weird. Amusing, but weird. "Well, I- um-er-Zab -no-Mal- wait I-" Before she could completely choose, Draco punched Zabini in the jaw, picked up his books, grabbed Catherine's hand and began running. What the hell, Catherine thought.

They ran down many different halls, with many students looking at them. Finally they reached an empty hallway and stopped running. Draco looked perfectly fine, and Catherine was huffing and puffing. Woah, I need to get in shape, she thought. Catherine was about to ask him what this was all about but then he put a finger to her lip and started talking.

"Look, I am probably going to get a detention for that. So meet me at the the Room of Requriements again tonight at 10:15. I will explain what just happened. Try being on time," he said with a small smirk. Catherine gave a little laugh.

"Wait, why can't you just tell me now?"

"People would see us talking. The enemy of Potter and the future girlfriend of Potter. What a good match. Now get going before someone sees us."

* * *

Harry and Ron were walking to Hagrids Hut. As they drew near, they saw Hermione sitting just outside of it on a stump. Her head was in a book, as always. She then lifted up her head and saw them. Hermione began to wave and a big smile formed on her face.

"Uh, Harry. Are you sure you want to go through with our deal? I mean, you don't have to ask Catherine or-"

"Ron! You are going to ask her!"

Hermione slowly got up and placed her book on the stump. She then ran over to Harry and Ron like she hadn't seen them in months and gave them both very big hugs. Harry and Ron were both surprised after she did this. It was very random.

"Uh, great to see you too Hermione," Harry said with a weird look on his face.

Why did you do that, Hermione thought. Because you wanted to hug Ron without look suspicious, she replied to herself. No! No! That is not true, she thought. Yes, yes, it is. Do no deny it, she replied back. "NO!" she shouted.

"Well, that prooves its. She has gone crazy," Ron said.

"I-well- Oh shut it Ronald. Let's just get going." Idiot, idiot, idiot.

They walked up to Hagrid Hut and knocked the big door. Harry remembered all the interesting things that had happened while he was here. When him and Hermione went back in time, and when he saw a baby dragon. Good ol' days. Inside of Hagrids hut, they could hear rustling. Finally the door opened.

"'Ello Harry, Ron, Hermione. You've finally come to visit me. Come inside, now," Hagrid said when he opened the door.

The three went inside and sat down. His hut looked the same just as it always had. Ron looked over onto the table and saw a copy of the The Daily Prophet. He took it and read the headline. "John Mckimpsey was Murdered with Dark Magic"

"Would you look at this? It took the ministry that long to figure out that he was killed with dark magic! How many other kinds of magic are there that KILL things? It's a bunch of bollucks," Ron said.

"Now, Ron, this be a serious case. They don't want to be making assumptions 'bout these things. You know what happens when you assume. You make a you know what out of me and you."  
"Hey Hagrid. I was wondering if you knew anything about that John Mckimpsey guy. I mean, if he lived around here, he must've gone to Hogwarts, right?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked quickly at Harry, then at Ron. She knew that if Harry found out anything about Coluber Castle or anywhere, he was find trouble. Ron looked back at Hermione, sensing what she was thinking about. Hagrid didn't seem to notice the looks that were going around so he told Harry everything he knew about John McKimpsey and Coluber Castle.

"John McKimpsey did go here. He was just a fella' with a lot o' money. He bought the Coluber Castle about fifty years or so ago. Coluber Castle was supposed to be owned by Slytherin at one time," Hagrid said.

"Coluber! Snake. Of course. Coluber means snake in Latin," Hermione said.

"Anyway, Coluber Castle is almost impossible to find. Plus, it is protected by many charms. And it is said that many of the dark creatures live around there. It is very dangerous."

Hagrid said the last words very seriously. For the next couple of seconds it was very quiet. You could probably hear a pin drop. Hagrid sensed the grim feelings in the room and changed the subject. "So how 'ave you been with..."

* * *

"Harry, you promised," Hermione said as they left Hagrid's Hut. After and hour of talking about school and quidditch and what not, they finally had to leave. Harry stopped walking. He knew he was about to get another lecture from her.

"I know! I promised! I am not going to go to the castle, you know. I have no clue were it is. Alright?" Harry said.

"Okay. I just have this strange feeling that you and," she started. She then shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's just get back inside."

* * *

Once again, Catherine was roaming the halls of Hogwarts. This time she was able to do it a little faster because she knew exactly where she was going. Luckily, on her way there, she did not run into any teachers. She thought she might because one of the paintings almost started yelling at her.

Finally she reached her destination. She opened the door and saw Draco comfortably sitting in a black armchair. Of course it's black, she thought. It's the only color he wears. She looked aroud the room and saw that it looked almost the same, with a few minor changes.

"Wow," Draco said. Catherine gave him a quizzical stare. "You are two minutes early."

Catherine laughed and said, "Oh, shut up!"

She walked over to the black chair and plopped down on it. It was very comfortable. Catherine began nodding her head. "This is a good chair. Anyways, what's up?"

"Well, nothin really. Just finished the detention. It wasn't that much fun-"

"I meant with what you had to tell me..."

"Oh. Alright, well, you were right today when you said Slytherins are bastards. The reason Zabini couldn't tell you what the competition was, is because it involves Gryffindors. Gryffindor girls, well unless the Slytherin guy is gay. Anyways, the competition for this year is who can shag with the most Gryffindors. So if any Slytherin guy is acting nice towards you, slap him across the face."

Catherine got a crazy smile on her face. She then put her hand up, as if she was going to slap him across the face

"Hey, hey, except me," he said with a smile. "So how are things going with Pothead?"

"I wish you would stop calling him that."

"I'm sorry." Woah, he just apologized, sincerely, Catherin thought. Weird.

"Well, things are alright. We stay up everynight, talking. I know him, inside out. It's weird though. I feel like I should like him, but I don't."

"Sometimes that happens because you like someone else. Maybe even someone you don't think you should like."

Catherine looked up at Draco and felt her heart beating rapidly. For a couple minutes it was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything, it was more like perfect silence. Catherine felt herself gently bite her lip. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I should go now. We have a divinations test tomorrow, so we should both get some sleep."

Catherine got up and slowly walked towards the door. Half of her wanted to leave and half of her wanted to stay and talk with him some more. Mind vs. Heart. Hate those. She lingered at the door, wishing that he would say something to call her back.

"Catherine..." he finally said. She quickly turned around and looked at him with hopeful eyes. She could feel her heart beating one hundred miles per hour. Draco walked over to her. He then began to have a loss of words.

"I-uh, well, Goodnight," he said with a smile. That was pathetic, he thought.

"Goodnight," she replied, smiling. "Draco." And then she walked out door.

Draco was in shock when she had used his first name. Not very many people did that. The few who did were either family members or Slytherins. No Gryffindor had ever called him Draco. He kind of liked it when she said it. Draco then thought of the hug they had. When it came, for some reasion he felt chills go up and down his spine. He had never felt that with any of the girls he had dated.

Draco began to yawn. He decided it was best to stop thinking about Catherine, before he started to have real feelings for her. He made his way to the Slytherin Common Room and collapsed onto the sofa. It had a been a very long day and he was worn out. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Oh Draco," Someone said in a sing songy voice.

He looked up and saw a girl. His vision was a bit blurry because he was so tired. He rubbed his eyes and saw who it was. She had long, wavy, brownish-red hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing a light green silky robe. Draco had a feeling he was going to find out if she was wearing anything under it pretty soon.

"Alicia, what are you doing?" He asked. (Alicia is his ex-girlfriend if you don't remember)

"Why I am seducing you, of course."

Alicia walked over to the couch and sat down next to Draco. In doing so, she revealed her whole left leg to him. She gave a little giggle and began to bat her eyes. This girl was trying way to hard.

"Alicia, we broke up. We aren't together anymore," he told her.

"Are you telling me you don't find me attractive anymore?" she asked.

"Well, actually, yes I am," he replied, surprised at what he had said. He didn't really realize it until now. This was who she really was. A whore. He got up and began walking towards the boys dorms.

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

Right when she said this, Catherine had popped into his head. A small smiled formed on his face. Alicia was staring at him for some sort of answer. Instead he just turned around and said goodnight to her. For the first time in his life, he got butterflies in his stomach. He just wanted to lay in bed and enjoy this feeling.

* * *

Catherine walked down the halls, her heart beating, and her face burning. Idiot, she thought. I should've done something, said something. nyah! While she was entrapped in her thoughts, she didn't realize that someone was watching her. She didn't even a second sound of footsteps which followed close behind her. She was so focused on her love life, if you could call it that. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to muffle her scream. What was weird about the whole thing was she didn't even see anyone in front of her. Finally Harry's head appeared out of nowhere. He had a big smile on his face, like he was just happy to see her.

"You know, you need to be more alert when your roaming the hallways by yourself. With all the precautions going on now, you never know if someone could just kidnap you."

"Well, if the kidnapper is you, then I don't have to worry. I could take you," Catherine said with a smile.

Harry pretended to look like he was hurt. "Hey, what are you doing out here in the halls by yourself anyways? It's past curfew."

"I should ask you the same question."

"Well, I just had to do a little bit of research so that Hermione wouldn't start freaking out on me. Hagrid gave us a little more information on Coluber Castle. Hey, we should get back now. Get under the blanket with me."

"Hmm, maybe you should've said that a tad differently," Catherine said laughing.

"Invisibility cloak. It is too late to be saying big words like that."

"Oh thats right, your dyslexia might kick in."

"Haha, okay you win."

Catherine got underneath the cloak and Harry grabbed her hand. He looked over at her and smiled. She stared into his eyes, and saw that they were sparkling. She quickly looked down. It was weird getting a look like that. She wished Draco would look at her like that. But she didn't realize that he already did.

* * *

"You did excellent Ron! And you did too Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Ron.

The Gryffindor quidditch team had just beat Slytherins 250-100. Ron had scored 40 of those points and Ginny scored 10. The game lasted about one hour. For the last couple of minutes, Harry and Draco were head in head. It came close and then everyone thought Draco had it, but then Harry gained speed at the last second and grabbed the snitch.

The look on Dracos face after the game killed Catherine. All she wanted to do was to go and give him a hug and tell him it was okay and that he did great. But she knew she couldn't. It sucked having a crush that she couldn't tell to anyone or even show any kind of affection to. She felt like she was juliet from Romeo and Juliet, except he didn't like her back, and she didn't have a sleeping potion. But she did have a guy she was kind of obligated to be with. Catherine started zoning off into her own little world and imagined her life being exciting. Well, her life is pretty exciting, but more romantic. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staring at her while they were walking.

"Is she alright?" Ron asked.

"Umm, I don't know," Harry replied.

Catherine was imaging Draco grabbing her by the waist to save her from an evil madman riding a broom straight towards her. While trying to save her, he fell on top of her. It felt so real. Wait, it was real. Catherine zoned back into reality and saw brown,shaggy hair instead of the platinum blonde hair she had been dreaming of.

"Catherine, are you crazy? You almost got hit by the whomping willow!" Harry said, as he was still on top of her.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I don't know. You were just walking and you weren't paying attention to anything we were trying to say to you."

"Oh. Well, thanks. For saving me from a tree," Catherine replied. She started laughing after she realized how stupid that just sounded.

"Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound so heroic. But you're welcome."

Catherine gave out a little giggle and looked at this guy who had become her best friend. She could see the little sparkle that lay in his eyes and the strange smile on his face. She immediatly began to feel uncomfortable. He was looking at her with googly eyes and he was lying on top of her. This could only mean one thing. Uh-oh, she thought.

Harry brushed his hand over her face to move strands of her hair out of her eyes. He thought she was truly beautiful, since the very moment he saw her. It was like love at first sight, he thought. What he did next was completely out of his control. His heart was trying to take over his brain and until now, it had failed.His heart was pounding hard in his chest, but he couldn't keep his heading from slowly moving forward.

Catherine began to panic but was unable to move because of the heavy weight on top of her. She was also in a bit of a shock and she was frozen. This was it, she thought. This is how I am going to get my first kiss! Off some stupid love potion...

Finally, his lips met hers. His lips were soft and warm. That's how she had imagined they would be like. She knew this moment was going to come, but it still took her by surprise. He tasted like cinnamon and sugar. She kind of liked it. She had thought that it would be weird to her, but it wasn't. Catherine began to kiss him back and she felt her heart flutter. She wasn't even aware that anyone was watching them.

Draco Malfoy was walking from the Slytherin locker rooms. He had decided that he was going to take a long walk around Hogwarts to try to get his mind off of the game, but it did not work. The whole time, he thought about what had just happened. He had come so close, but in the end Potter won. He always did. It was then he turned a corner and saw Catherine and Harry. He didn't think his day could get any worse at this point. When he saw them, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He immediatly turned around and began walking. _Now_ my life couldnt get any worse...

"Oh Drakie Poo!"

_Dammit! I have got to stop thinking that_

"I have been looking for you all around Hogwarts! Aaaw. Drakie, are you sad? Well, it's okay!" she said as she hugged him. "Now come on! It's almost time for dinner and then the Halloween party will be after that!" Pansy grabbed his hand and started running down the hall.

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug, chug..." ranted the crowd at the Halloween party. Of course, the butterbeer drinking contest had started. The fight to see who could drink four glasses of butterbeer the fastest. It used to be who could drink the most butterbeers, but it never fared so well for the winner. They were either passed out somewhere or trying hit on Snape...I think that is enough to make them change the rules.

Hermione walked passed the table of goons and shook her head. She looked over and saw Ron talking to Lavendar. It looked like they were having a good time. She quickly turned her head, not wanting to look at them. She couldn't understand why she did not want to watch. Or at least she couldn't believe why she didn't want to look at them. Hermione bagan to feel woozy in her head. She hadn't had any alcoholic beverages, so this was strange to her. All of a sudden images began appearing in her. She recognized them as the same ones she had dreamt of on the train coming to Hogwarts. The dark dungeun, Catherine, Harry, Malfoy. All of a sudden she felt herself falling. Her eyes were closed and it all felt like another dream. She felt her head hit the ground, and then she felt someone pick her up. But for some reason she couldn't open her eyes. The images just kept running though her head.

"Miss Granger..."

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go out to the party yet or if he should just stay inside. After the kiss he had shared with Catherine, she had told him she needed to go to her dorm. He offered to go with her, but she said he didn't have to. His heart couldn't stop pounding on his chest. Perhaps that was a good thing though, for if it didn't beat, he would be dead. He finally decided it was best to go join the others at the party. Right when he opened the door, Catherines hand came to his face.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I was about to knock when you opened the door! I-I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" Catherine asked. Ah, I am rambling, she thought.

"I'm alright," he replied, holding his nose. Awkward silence. Harry cleared his throat and asked, "So, are you going to the party?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you?"

"I guess," Harry said. _this is a great conversation_. he thought. He took a deep breath and said, "Look I am sorry about earlier today."

"What? Oh, well, you don't have to be sorry about that." Catherine could feel her heart begin to pound on her chest.

Harry looked up at her and began to smile. Catherine started to smile also. She then got up and took his hand. "Come on, everyone is at the party. Let's go!"

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She had almost no idea how she had gotten there. Did she get that wasted at the party? That couldn't have been it though, because she didn't even remember drinking. Okay then, maybe she did get that wasted.

"Aah Miss Granger. Finally awake. You took quite a fall."

"Professor Nieto? What happened?"

"I was walking around at the little party and then I saw you faint. Do you remember anything? Did you see anything?"

"Well, there were a lot of students drinking butterbeer and then Matthew Bollen was picking his nose..eew," Hermione started.

"No, I mean, in your head. Did you see any images or visions?"

"Visions?" Hermione asked. Even though she knew exactly what he meant. He must know, somehow. Maybe she should tell him. Or maybe not. Seeing how the last couple of Defense Against the Dark Art teachers have been bred for evil, it might be best to keep her mouth shut.

"Yes. You see, one of my friends had visions and one time he fell the way you did. That was no faint. You were standing with your eyes closed a good 2 minutes before you actually fell."

"I-I was dizzy. I was trying to - well - focus?"

"Is that an answer or a question?" Hermione just stared at him.

"Okay, well I might of seen something. But it wasn't that important. It was just my friends and me walking in Hogsmeade, " she lied. Professor Nieto looked at her. But he couldn't read her face. If it was something that frivolous she wouldn't have tried so hard to hide it. He just nodded his head. She got up to leave.

"You know, you can tell me anything. And it isn't smart to hide somethings."

"I know."

Hermione walked out of the door and began to wonder if she should have told him. _I can handle this_ she thought. _I just have to keep on eye on Harry and Catherine.

* * *

_

"Yule Ball asking season had finally come. It was a competition between all males and all females. The rules were there were no rules. Each person had to strive for themself. Flirting strategies had become so complicated. Each person planned five people ahead. Lets speculate.

"Okay so if Marsha tells him that he looks really cute with his hair like that and then Tina says that she loves his shirt, I guess I could try to beat them all by asking him to walk with me to class and then complimenting him on everything. Oh my gosh, look at Jennifer! She is totally all over him now! Gotta replan now!"

Wow, there is no planning in this game. And the players and getting smaller and smaller. Yes folks this will be a great season!"

"Oh shut up Ron!" Hermione said laughing. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Thats right, she was in on the game too.

"Come on. You have to agree with that though. All the guys are trying to come up with these eratic idea of how to ask the girls and the girls are trying to figure out how to get the guy they want. Its ridiculous."

"It is not ridiculous! It's cute. A guy going through all that trouble just to ask you to a dance."

"Oh, so you would like someone to go all out to ask you to the dance?"

"Well duh! Every girl here would! Like look at Seamus. During one of Ginny's classes and she had to perform a spell, the words, 'Will you go to Yule Ball with me? Love, Seamus.' appeared out of her wand."

"And thats cute?"

"Well its something."

"Alright then..."

Catherine looked around the Great Hall. She couldn't find Harry anywhere. She then managed to catch eyes with Draco. It seemed whenever their eyes locked, he would suddenly look away. She had barely spoke to him over the past month. Ever since the buzz went out that her and Harry were 'official', whatever that meant. Even his rude remarks didn't seem so rude. She shrugged him off of her mind and turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, have you guys seen Harry? He ususally isn't one to miss a meal."

"Umm, I will be right back," Ron said. He got up and left the Great Hall. Hermione and Catherine just stared at eachother.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Hermione asked Catherine. She just shook her head. Suddenly all the lights in the Great Hall went off.

"Oh Merlin. Catherine look up at the ceiling!"

There were many stars on the Great Hall ceiling with neon yellow lines connecting them. It read "Catherine will you go to the Yule Ball with me? Love, Harry' and 'Hermione will you go to the Yule Ball with me? Love, Ron'. Hermione and Catherines faces turned bright red. Luckily it was dark and no one could see. The whole Hall started cheering and whistling, except for the Slytherins.

Draco looked down. Ever since she got together with Harry, he had felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. He knew that she would eventually date Harry, but he didn't know he would feel so bad. _Get over it. You're a Malfoy. You could have any other girl you wanted._ He took a sip of his orange juice and left the hall.


End file.
